An American in Katowice city
by Saucerful of Secrets
Summary: A group of living in Poland foreigners find a man and try to help him. He claims that he was a victim of psychopath from Camp Blood. They aren't aware of the danger lurking behind them. Does he find friends? Can they help him to get over it? May contain non-slash pairings and other content not for under 18. Reviews are welcomed.
1. A stranger

**A/N: Hi, everyone. I d like to invite you to read my first fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friday the 13th franchise; so on, I don't have the right to Mrs. Voorhees and her son. They're minor characters, don t except their their presence in every chapter. However, I m going to introduce them in a couple of chapters. **

**I own other people, you meet in my story: Jack, Sofia, Frank, Katie, Jayson, John, Vikki, Jimi, James, Alex, Peter, Ellen, JaSoN, Emily, Gillian, Matt, Andrew, Elise and some minor characters. Any connections to real people or other characters with same name are a coincidence. English isn't my first language, so please, don't review it sternly.**

**An explanation of marks in text:**

**"Normal text" ~ Speaking parts of my characters **

**"Underlined and cursive text" ~ Thoughts **

**"CAPITAL LETTERS" ~ Pam's and her son's speaking parts.**  
**"A text in bold" ~ An important part of text or author's notes.**

**"*"(Asterisk) ~ An explication of some terms used in text.**

**Enjoy reading. Reviews are welcomed, I'd be very happy and encouraged to write new chapters.**

Imagine a large city, located in south of Poland. Katowice, the capital of Silesia, was still living, despite the late hours on September 11th, 2009. See people passing by on Trzeciego Maja street; a lane of many elegant shops. Watch changing colors of the dome on the general Zietek's Rondo(a traffic circle), and how it compares to the famous sports hall nicknamed Spodek, a sign of Katowice inner city. Don't be disappointed with the first glance of the downtown and main train station, go deeper into the city and sightsee the buildings of secession! Take a city bus of KZK GOP* company to one of the distant parts of the city. Buy a normal ticket for a one town community and have a nice bus ride.  
Podlesie, a housing development of mainly detached houses. Located in the south part of Katowice and abutting with Tychy. A lot of greenery and nature around it.  
Focus on a spacious house in the style of the 60s, close to main street. We describe it as both a modern and cozy family detached house. Equipped with a swimming pool, a huge garden, it was bought three years ago by a group of foreigners, who arrived from the United States. These incomers intended just to sightsee Katowice, no one has known, why did they decide to stay here. They stayed here.  
The ex-owners had gone to Switzerland, as they were retired and eager to live in this country. They explained their decision in that Swiss people live better and they are overall healthier, than Polish people. The most important of their departure was more facilities of leisure for elderly people, and without saying that they're too old.  
Sofia Martinez, a pretty 25-year-old woman of Colombian descent, was looking out of the window at female bees circling around the garden. She noted that, the insects are upset, their buzzing sounded very threatening.  
Suddenly a thumbing sound on the outdoors, as if someone was on the premises apart from them.

_"A burglar?"_ - She thought nervously, combed her black shiny hair, cared daily with an Argan oil.

"_What if I'll get hurt?"_ - she worried for a last moment. Sofia picked up a curved knife and went to the garden.  
"Sofia, wait! Don't you realize the risks?" - She heard her boyfriend running behind her. Jack Benton, a year younger than Sofia, handsome man with long brown hair, offered her help. Sofia refused gently being helped by him, she wanted to show the the guys that she isn't a damsel in distress.  
"Thanks, Jackie. I'll call you over when it's dangerous." - Jack attested his preparation to giving her help. He accepted her request of letting her overcome a danger on her own. He rushed to the living room to alert some other guys at home.  
"OK, Jack. We're ready." - said Frank Malcov and Jayson Walker. They stopped arm wrestling and listened to sounds in the backyard.  
Miss Martinez came to the source of this mysterious noise: Enraged worker bees attacked a very ugly man!

_"What's happened?" _- She asked herself quietly, staying away from attacking bees.  
She looked at crippled bald gray head: He had a small bulging eye, dirty uneven teeth and tumorous deformations of the entire face. A hideous guy dribbled in yellow sticky liquid, a honey. It was flowing down from his mouth, filthying his thread bared clothes.  
Sofia rubbed her forehead, she understood: That's why the insects were so angry! Abruptly a terrestrial devil stood up and, without a warning, hurt Sofia's left leg. The injury wasn't dangerous, but pain really made Sofia's self-defense harder to perform.  
Jack descried her wounded and gave the other men a sign to go. The boys ran into the garden. Sofia, despite of being wounded, didn't allow the boys to fight the intruder. Finally, she stabbed his throat with a knife. Beast fell heavily, leaving a collapsed earth.

"Yuck! How he reeks!" - Jack clogged his nose and turned his head out. Frank stood dumbstruck and tried to make up something, what to do.  
"We need to bury him, no matter he's invaded our place." - Jack chanted on a top of his voice. They gawked at the dead body, seeking out the information, who is he. Jayson intended of calling the police. Katie stopped him:

"No, Jayson. You'd better do it later, if it becomes more dangerous."

"OK, they have more important cases to resolve than this one." - Jayson agreed with Katie and did a brainstorm in his head.  
In a moment, one of the men pointed a gray layer that covered the dead body.

"What's this? A costume, I think." - asked Jack. Frank tore piece of gray cloth. He tore whole of it into pieces.  
They looked bewildered at transforming monster. We can compare it to a day-flying butterfly's pupa changing into an imago. Large ugly chrysalis fell off and revealed slender butterfly.  
After an hour, they noticed thin and frightened thirty-something-year-old vagabond, lying on the grass. He woke up to look around, trembling with cold; his clothes were worn and dirty. He glimpsed them nervously, his face was gaunt and coarse from dirt. Fiery red hair was once shiny and soft. It needed washing and combing.  
"Please, don't do me any harm," he groaned with fear and pain. - "I don't remember how I got here! I feel lonely."  
Katie Jackson, a plus sized girl with auburn hair, embraced him and helped him to get up. Going into the house, the stranger was laid in an extra bed. He slept restlessly, while Frank (well-built guy with long layered hair) sat in a big comfortable armchair.  
When a man moved rapidly, from the pocket of his jeans several documents fell off. This attracted the attention of Frank. ID card landed on the side where were personal data, Frank read:

"JaSoN Lafayette Voorhies, born. June 13, 1978 in Jonesboro (Georgia, United States of America), name of parents: Emily and Andrew. Uhm ... Height: 2.14 m."  
A tramp sat up in bed, looked around the large, a bit untidy room, and called his new friends. Frank turned up and greeted him:

"Hello? It's Frankie. I've read your documents accidentally, sorry for my inquisitiveness."  
"How are you? -" Frank entwined arms with him, as the oldest member of the group. Then, the others, following Jack, entered the room. Benton strode with pride, his head upright, his hands in pockets of his blue sweatpants, swooped his hips. Everybody laughed at that this sappy entrance.  
"What can I do, bossy Boss?" - Frank asked Jack. Benton was a landlord of the house and a leader of a group. However, he has always treated his role with a grain of salt.  
"Frankie, we will talk to him." - Jack gave a conclusion of what to do.  
A man, presumed as homeless, nodded his head and conformed:

"It's better, thanks. Anyway, I've heard, that I hurt any of the girls, didn't I?" - he faced Sofia. She had her leg wrapped in a bandage, from thigh to calf.  
He apprehended that his behavior was dangerous and reckless, he corresponded:

"I would like to apologize to you. I hope it doesn't hurt."  
"Oh, you're welcome. I'm Sofia." - A Colombian belle came up and sat down beside him.  
"Can you tell us something about yourself?" - Jack's been always excited of meeting new people.  
"My name's JaSoN Lafayette Voorhies. I'm wanted by the Camp Crystal Lake murderer. Have you heard about him?" - He said in a theatrical whisper.  
"Yeah, we watched the latest movie! We didn't know he's a real being!" - they stood astonished and the atmosphere went tense.  
The steam was let off, when Katie and Sofia proved that they just couldn't stop their burst of concern:

"Do you have a place to sleep? Can we take you in?"  
"No, I can take care of myself. But believe me, I must survive in there!" - A prominent vein on JaSoN's left temple throbbed, he was breathing heavily.  
Sofia embraced him, saying:"Don't think about it, right now. Tell us, why you're here." - The girls showed their concerning of him.  
"Well, this story seems to be boring, but don't sleep."  
"We're very curious! Tell us about it, JaSoN!"  
"You must be patient, I'm hungry and dirty. Let me take a shower and eat a sandwich."  
"A bathroom's on the left, near the kitchen." - Jack pointed the way to the bathroom.  
Ten minutes later, wet and sated JaSoN, dressed in a bathrobe, which had no owner yet, emerged from this room. He sat on long navy blue couch, they sat on bright red armchairs.  
"O.K. let's listen." - Sofia put her index finger to her mouth in 'silence' indication gesture.  
"Shh! Katie, stop caring for your lips for a while!" - Sofia stubbed Katie's elbow to attract her attention.

* * *

**Howdy! What do you think of it? Let me know.**

***An abbreviation of Komunikacyjny Zwiazek Komunalny Gornoslaskiego Okregu Przemyslowego. Established in 1991, consists of 25 towns of Silesian Voivodship.**


	2. Why are you here? New place to live

JaSoN felt his mouth very dry. He swallowed a glass of still water and grunted. he though, how to attract their attention. The hearers became all ears, as he embarked on his story:

**"Well, after a fight between me and him, we were transported to the Hell. This place was just like from the worst nightmare: See fire and lava blowing everywhere and creating nearly bottomless pits, glowing like a blast furnace. Then, I craned my neck and glanced giant musical instruments! Their music was being played simultaneously and out of tune."**

Jack laughed in the background, for Sofia's spun.

"Your depicting of the Hell corresponds mostly with Hieronymus Bosch's imaginary! Or, let's say: Hans Memling's 'The Last Judgement' painting." - Katie was very keen on art. In her younger days, she learned basics of it in local school of arts.

She and the others glared at JaSoN, as he carried out his tale:

**"What's more, these abysses were inhabitated by devil-like creatures. Typical living one from hell would be described as stocky and bawdy-colored hermaphrodite, carrying a pitchfork. Every one of them jabbed sinners, when they regret doing this deed that contributed to send them there after death. I felt, I haven't suit there. I'm still too young, I have whole new life waiting for me.**

**While I rested after being pursued to and fro, a Voice commanded me to go to some place: **

**_"I give you freedom! Go to the land of mines and steelworks. There, you find yourself and your mother safe"._ **

**I was absolutely grateful, so I couldn't say a word. Sud, someone clapped. I was hovering above all this scorching ground. Then, all the Hell disappeared and it all went white."**

"A such strange story! It's barely true, but I don't disturb you anymore. Keep talking to us." - Jack was skeptical, as an atheist. He rejected the faith, when he was 18 and moved in to an apartment in the Pasadena downtown. Never went to church since that time.

"Jack, be quiet! Hold your language tied tightly!" - Sofia rebuked Jack and hit his left ear. It became red and slightly swollen. Jack promised that he will not say anything during the listening. It was toilsome to keep quiet, so he ate a chewy candy. A sweet, milky food put his lips together; it prevented him from giving comments while listening to story.

**"I felt like I was flying over an unknown place, full of blinding lights. Suddenly, I landed in a large modern building. It was full of people in rush, pulling and hold their baggage into the platforms. I heard some announcements. I learned several languages such as Polish, but don't know why, I didn't understand. I might was too nervous... As I found out, it was your main train station, yeah? I went into a back square, I asked people, how to get to nearest hotel. When they saw my face, they fled, calling my names. I became extremely sorry. It wasn't my fault. The worse,I've been fired... I was a diligent good worker until they found out, that I'm a person somehow connected with the killer! They became afraid of they lives, so they told me to go... This is the end of the story."**

He sighed sadly and added:

"Oh, I forgot! You look forward to know how come I'm here!" - he asked to assure, they listen to him.

"Go on, JaSoN! You seem to be interesting person!" - they shouted and clapped, it resembled a sound of a torrential rain or a thunderous storm.

JaSoN was encouraged to carry on speaking:

**"I strolled on bus station located together with railroad station. I got on first one bus which arrived. It was a line 37, going to Mikolow, via your district. I reached your house and entered the garden. In the surrounding of green and silence, noticeable interrupted by buzzing bees, I wanted to get my calm right and see, what can I do. Something didn't allow me to relax and gather my thoughts: I was very hungry. I looked around the backyard, I noted a beehive. Paying no attention to this fucking gray coat, I began to sip honey from the bees' home. I've satisfied my hunger and wanted to rest. Surprisingly I heard a loud buzz of a thousand wings. A huge swarm of bees attacked me fiercely. I was mad with pain, I hurt this dark-haired girl. She stroke me in throat by knife and I blacked out."**

JaSoN looked at his watch; he realized that's late. He muttered with resignation and was trying to go, but he remembered that there's no place to sleep!

"Do you know this city well? Help me, where's a cheap hotel near the railway station?"

"Go to Hotel Katowice, near Rondo, on Korfantego Alley, isn't far away from here. You go by this bus you mentioned. I'll give you one of my spare tickets for 3 zlotys. It's just to go by bus or streetcar in Katowice."

"I understand, I should buy another ticket, when I want to go to other towns..." - JaSoN explained it to himself, he counted his cash:

"How much costs a night? I only have 400 zlotys by me."

"Today's Sunday, so you pay 160 zlotys."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow!"

"Well, JaSoN, we're appointed on a meeting!"

"See you tomorrow!" - Five young people stood on the terrace and watched JaSoN walking to the bus stop.

"What do you think about him?" - Katie began revealing her thoughts about new acquaintance. She liked to watch other people and later to share her realizations with her friends

"He seems to be cool. He isn't intrusive against fair sex, cleans up after using bathroom, when compared with some of our friends." - Sofia took the next topic at woman's eye.

"He's shy, just like me." - mentioned Jayson, as good as Katie, watcher of people.

"He's just lonely and learned to distrust other people. Maybe, he'll become more cheerful, when we make friends with him and show him the city." - Sofia clarified her friends, why JaSoN Voorhies is bashful and avoids people.

"Yeah, good idea." - Frank appraised their opinion as good, then he added:

"I need a new pair of pants and shoes. I guess, you as well."

"And a new treadmill to my own gym." – Jack pointed at himself.

"It's an occasion to set guided tour for JaSoN and to buy something, we need." - Sofia and Katie wrote up a list of 'urgent products'.

JaSoN got to the bus stop. He hid his money in a pocket and observed the road. Five minutes later, a MAN Lion's City G bus arrived.

JaSoN got on by the first door of a bus, he sat near the driver's seat, was looking at the landscape.

_ "I imagined Silesia's scenery as full of smog and stuffy! How I was wrong!"_

There still has been mines, steel works, factories... Together with many good-maintained parks, flower-beds. He reached main train station after forty minutes and stopped dead, he didn't know where to go.

He approached an elderly lady, waiting for a streetcar:

"Excuse me, how can I go to Katowice Hotel, the best by bus?" - The old woman mumbled that she doesn't understand. JaSoN wanted to go by foot, but how?

Suddenly, he recalled, what Frank told him: Go west on Wilhelm Szewczyk Square. Then turn right on Juliusz Slowacki street. For about 400 meters turn right on Adama Mickiewicza street. JaSoN walked slowly and looked at passed buildings. A building of a high school with a name of one of the three most famous Polish poets living in a period Romanticism, he found it very nice. It's style resembled the Gothic architecture. JaSoN imagined a real building dating back to the middle ages.

He lastly appeared at Katowice Hotel. A low-rise grayish building. A dome on Spodek's roof shone in the sun of the Indian Summer. He went in the hotel's interior, a voice of a receptionist welcomed him:

"Good evening, Sir. Can I help you?"

JaSoN uttered the first thought, he wanted to say:

"Single room, please."

A girl smiled:

"160 zloty. The key, please."

When JaSoN found himself in a room, he undressed to underwear and went to the bathroom. He took off his undies and took a cold shower, to stay calm. At 10 o'clock PM JaSoN felt asleep in supine position, grasping a pillow.

Morning, 6 AM. The Katowice city center slowly was waking up.

"Oh, ouch! Shit." - JaSoN was already awake since a dawn, 4 AM. Due to noise and fumes from the street, he had a headache. Why? JaSoN was used to the air pollution, but this was hurting him. He dragged himself out of the bed and approached a hanging mirror. He saw a tired oval face with prominent cheekbones, angled eyebrows, Greek shaped nose, broad unshaven jaw, big brown eyes; his face was surrounded by long, thick and slightly messy hair.

He yawned and refreshed his sore body in cold water. At 10 o'clock AM they met at the train station and went to the city center. JaSoN was dazzled with city's variety of shops and bought a lot of new clothes for himself, his old ones were dirty and worn. Katie and Sofia chose the clothes in suitable colors for redheads. Jack sprung from joy, he bough a treadmill in reduced price in sports shop.

After a long walking, they went to the bar 'Zloty Osiol' for a vegetarian snack.

While waiting for vegetarian meals, JaSoN looked for the adverts of work in a newspaper 'Gazeta Wyborcza'. He studied Information Technology and physics. However, his stronger point was a computer science, so he decided to take a well-paid work in local computer technology company.

In the evening, JaSoN got his belongings by mail. He took back his new Motorola cell phone, Asus notebook, iPod nano, and what was the most important; his wallet. He decided to locate his cash in bank, so he can't spend it on useless rubbish.

Since September to November, he spent his free time on looking at houses for sale in Podlesie. The house, he considered to buy, had 6 spacy bedrooms, two Italian-ornamented bathrooms consisting whirlpool bath tubes, open spaced living room with a view of nearby forest. A big French style garden attracted his attention the most; revealed his memories of granny's house in Jonesboro. JaSoN got ex owner's phone number, by asking neighbors, and talked to him. The guy was real happy to sale his dwelling place and asked for fucking big cash! JaSoN was surprised and attempted to lower prize or to split it into small pieces.

"OK, Mr-what's your-name. I understand that you're short of money. So, you'll spend paying it in 2 years!" - a guy presumably warned JaSoN of it.

JaSoN puckered his lips and replied:

"You bet, I'll pay it within one year!"

House owner finally agreed but ordered JaSoN to use only a small hut a the garden until he has enough cash to pay the first installment.


	3. New acquaintances

**I don't own Friday The 13th franchise. Some of places mentioned in story are created by the author; such as JaSoN's house in Katowice. Any of the e-mail addresses and postal addresses are fictional.**

After a week, Jack thought of introducing JaSoN Voorhies to his old friends, living in a nearby neighborhood. How to explain it to this dude and not to scare him? Convince him to go?

Jack came to JaSoN. He was sitting on a lounge chair in Jack's living room. Jack begun to speak, looking directly in his eyes:

"Listen to me, JaSoN, we have some mates from high school. We haven't talk to them for a long time, can you company us?" - JaSoN looked around with his weary eyes. He still couldn't sleep; however he was safe.

"Yeah, thank you, Jack. My mood will improve very much, it isn't good for me to avoid people. I become more and more sad as in result of not chatting." - JaSoN cheered up and added - "I just have a bath and take my best rags on my back."

"Meet us on 4 PM" - Jack smiled widely and he set off JaSoN to the exit. Then, he went to bathroom on the first floor. He shaved his beard and created a nice soul patch on his chin.

"So, see you later!" - JaSoN got his home and began to mix clothes, he could wear on this meeting. Standing in the front of mirror, he thought that he'd better some of his relatives visit him. It's unpleasant coming to empty silent house! Believe it or not, even the most confirmed loner will consider this! He took a cold shower to freshen up with a fresh scent of Pacific Curacao Sephora gel.

A few meters away there are six friends on a walk. There was John Hawk, Victoria Grimm (vel Vikki), James Lawson, Jimi Richards, Alex Hamil, Peter White. In fact, they were going to Peter's house, he invited them for a small talk. They reached big family house built on hexagon plan. They were guided to the interior by Peter's wife, Ellen; a dark-skinned ex-model for John Galliano, she was now a journalist in the same station as Vikki. Peter worked as a canvasser in a branch of Nokia Corporation.

"Wanna drink some beverage?" - She asked them, as Peter has had a big place for gathering many wines, vodkas, etc. Her husband was crushing an ice for chilling the drinks. John was trying to choose the content of their bar in the living room. He fetched a 1.5-liter bottle of Schweppes tonic and a long-necked bottle of Dry gin.

"A gin mixed with orange juice and tonic for all of us." - said John. He was called 'the Boss'. He was the oldest of his team and had the longest time of an intern in a work place(4 years). Ellen prepared a Gin Collins drink for all members of the group.

With a glass of gin they sat on lounge chairs on the loggia and chatted about cars, music, etc. Vikki took a can of Tyskie beer discretely. She gulped it immediately. An intoxicating influence of alcohol has imprisoned them.

"Mrs. Clegg, another drop of gin?" - laughed John. He awkwardly approached Vikki, seeing double; holding his glass of gin mixed with tonic.

"Hello, sexy boy! I wanna kiss you!" - Answered lucky Vikki, she belched from sparkling beer and kissed her boyfriend. John blushed, he caressed her face and her big but natural, shapely breasts, under her dark-blue cardigan.

Alex sat to the pedal piano and played theme from 'Shine' movie. It cause everyone sitting still and enjoy 'the performance'. After a while, he was playing a Christmas carol, Peter winced:

"You'd better wait for X-mass. Play us something about a family life!"

So, Alex played wedding march madly and loudly, rocking drowsily himself next to the keyboard.

Then, John's cell phone rung. He jumped toward to his cell phone, lying on a coffee table. He landed hilariously on the floor with his cell phone. Everybody laughed at his attempt to answer.

"Hello, Jack!" - he bellowed in a voice of a drunken guy.

"Johnny, meet us today at 5 PM in Genesis club. You should know each other with my new friend. And, please, be sober!" - Jack tried to sound louder than a noise from his kitchen. A buzz of a blender was heard. He was preparing a cocktail from citrus fruits(limes, tangerines and grape-fruits).

"Hey, people, it's going to be a party!"- John exclaimed and patted strongly Jimi's backside. Richards glared at him with a disgust.

"Peter and Ellen, do you go with us?" - asked Vikki with hope. Apparently, she was still feeling perturbed as an only woman in a group.

"I can go with you, of course. And what about you, Ellen?" - Peter cooed to his adorable Kenyan spouse. He himself was born in USA. His ancestors came from South Africa to US, in looking for an American dream.

"No, thanks, my friends are visiting me. You know, women's evening." - explained Ellen, for Vikki's disillusion. Vikki stiffened her mouth in a musing.

"Ah! Have a good time, my honey bee!" - Peter's face beamed with gladness. He kissed his wife.

"Bye, Pete! We can pick you up! And remember: We meet at 4 PM in my place."- responded John; he said farewell to his friends, they returned to their houses.

* * *

"Girls! Frankie! Jayson! Hurry!" - Jack goaded everyone to the car, he was tired of waiting for them.

"We're waiting for you! It can be a traffic jam." - Jack hurried his friends one more time.

"Jack, let me find my purse! I see, JaSoN just can't wait for our party..." - said Katie dressed in her yellow garb, staring at JaSoN, who was clattering his fingers on a table.

"He seems to! Katie! You don't need to seek it! I found it." - Sofia passed a yellow small purse to her friend.

JaSoN went out to the garage.

"Sofia, thanks!" - Katie jumped high and hugged Sofia. Then, a heap of lace was heard to rustle, as the girls were putting on their shoes and going out.

"Hey, can we go?" - Frank, Jack, Jayson and JaSoN asked slightly impatiently. Frank yawned. A khaki-green Jeep Cherokee squeaked, Jack, as a driver, opened the door and let his friends go into the vehicle.

John and his bunch arrived to Genesis club five minutes before 5 PM. Vikki, a voluptuous brunette, was a beloved of Johnnie, but today she went with Peter, powerful, long-haired Afro-American in his late thirties. When they entered the room, Vikki noticed Sofia and Katie, talking to a junkie-looking guy with long red hair, dressed in a checkered sweatshirt, jeans and hiking boots.

"I guess, I've met him before." - said Peter, sure of meeting JaSoN before this time.

"Hey, girls! Do you have a new friend?" - asked Vikki, not suggesting with Peter's guess, he might have erred, she hated mistakes.

Unfortunately for her, he was right. Vikki gave up of disputing with him.

"Yes, it's this JaSoN Voorhies."

"Hello, JaSoN. It's very nice to meet you. Call me Peter."

"Hi, I'm Vikki, you can watch me at Fakty daily TV news. I'm a trainee journalist. I study at Krzysztof Kieslowski Radio and Television Faculty of Silesian University." - Vikki tried to sound both nice both alluring.

JaSoN, when he heard a word 'journalist', went backward to the wall and took on his sunglasses.

"Don't worry, I'm not a paparazzi!" - she pouted her lips of Angelina Jolie.

John, brawny ex-serviceman, joined them:

"Do I see JaSoN Voorhies himself? Where's your mom?" - Vikki looked at him sternly.

"Johnnie! Not now! The situation is tough!"

"I don't know. Probably crying for me." - Voorhies became anxious.

"Mom, I'm here! Let me know, you're seeking me!" - JaSoN moaned sadly and tried to recall, how did his parent looked like.

"Oh, your mother's still alive! You're somewhat similar to this deranged killer, but you aren't related to each other!" - John became elucidated, he seemed to don't know, what to do. He thought about Vikki, as she's more likely to be in JaSoN's shoes.

"Vikki, what to do?"

"So, console and amuse him, John!"

"Don't be so sad, poor thing of you." - John and Vikki comforted him and called:

"Jimi! Bring our online book of memories!"

Jimi, a redheaded guy with big nose and tanned skin, went in, carrying a big VAIO laptop. Vikki turned a computer on, then it blinked, that it has low battery.

"Where's a charger?"

"Here!" - James, a boy with flaxen hair, passed a charging cord. The notebook became attached to a socket and blinked again as being charged.

John curled his fists and squalled:

"Alex, where are spare speakers?! Where have you hid them?"

"Get lost, John!" - Alex, tossing his shiny black hair, poked his tongue and passed speakers to them.

"You too, Alex, boy!" - John smiled like a Hollywood celebrity, his teeth were snow-white in contrast to his thin red lips.

Jimi connected computer to a projector and called everybody over. A jingle of Windows 7 Enterprise. Jimi typed difficult password and they saw a desktop with a wallpaper depicting Super Furry Animals' latest album ('Dark Days/Light Years') cover. A psychedelic-colored cover depicted the caricatures of some characters and a string instrument.

A ginger with dark skin(Jimi) opened an Internet Explorer, his igoogle site appeared. He opened Picassa Web: 3 folders containing photos(Jimi's portfolio, Group photos, Blogger photos). He opened a Group photos catalog. These pictures depicted Jimi and his friends hanging out in some places. Their idea was to capture the beauty of location, especially where not everyone sees it. They depicted headgear of 'Warsaw' mining shaft located on 'Katowice' coal mine in favorable light; not only as landscape unsightly relict of Silesian past industry.

They played a slideshow, Alex was taking photos to memorize a meeting. He had a professional camera with self-timer and many useful gizmos. He was the photographer of the group, however Jimi felt himself to be a shutterbug of appointment. He took good photos, a hobby, as well as studying computer science.

Jack and his mates went how in 20 minutes. It was unusual, it often took over 30 minutes; no matter there was a traffic jam or not. While getting off from Jack's car, JaSoN said that John and his motley crew are really open-minded and merry people.

"They're worth of getting know better. Next time i can invite you and them."

"Say it to John! They must be happy."

"Yeah, and you can confirm it. So, you're hungry and tired as I'm, see you next occasion!"

"Bye!" - Voorhies disappeared behind his hedge.

Jayson prepared light dinner and a hot cacao. They sat beside a fireplace in a fire place room. They were wrapped in blankets, with cups of a hot cacao. Jack yawned and seemed like doze.

Katie starred askingly at her mates:

"Dear boys, Sofia? If JaSoN's mother seeks him, we can write to her."

"Damn good idea." - Katie's mates agreed with her. Katie rung JaSoN to ask him of his mom's e-mail.

"JaSoN, can you give us your mom's email address? And her name and surname." - She implored him, as she herself and her bunch wanted to help him.

"Yes, I can. Type as I say it: ."

"Yeah, now we should create a message to Emily Bronte... Who's eager to do it?"

"It's me!"- Jack stopped fidgeting on his seat and hurdled his ragged scrapbook on a wooden coffee table.

"Wow, you're always wholehearted! I'll check your text, when you're ready."

Jack sat on the cushion and he leaned over a piece of paper with a fountain pen in his right hand. He started writing... A thick hand and a thinner hand on clock face moved to the 9:30 PM.

Then, at 9:35 PM, he yelled in anger:

"Damn!" - He grasped his pen so tightly, until a nib broke. An ink leaked from cartridge, making big spot on a paper and blurring still freshly written scribble. Jack stood up and walked heavily to and fro in the room, from time to time he complained about a reputed nastiness of things.

Sofia heard all this situation:

"Calm down, Jack! You'd better write by BIC." - She demanded him to don't bother with this meaningless trouble. A long stay in US still hasn't diminished a life philosophy of South Americans within her.

Jack's face grimace changed:

"Sofia! When I just saw you, I felt like my problem became unimportant as it has to be. Thanks!"

Finally, Jack wrote this text and it was confirmed as ready for copying to e-mail. Then, miss Katie Jackson(she[_]wolf ) typed handwritten message and sent it into World Wide Web.


	4. Something about JaSoN's family

More than 6,000 km away from Silesia's main town, in Boston, Massachusetts, a middle-aged woman stood on the porch of her house, built in Old South style. Her name was Emily Bronte, despite her age; more than fifty years, she was still a beautiful lady. A neat mop of brown hair, big blue eyes with long lashes, almost non-wrinkled face! Would you like to say that she's happy; she lives in spacious comfy house, surrounded by healthy tall trees.

Sorry, it's only a facade. Nothing makes you happy when you cry for your missing relative. Her life was in shambles after the disappearance of her son, mentioned earlier JaSoN. Now, her world was divided of 'before JaSoN', 'JaSoN in time' and 'JaSoN's gone'.

Now, she's lost her son and her husband named Andy V. They met at music store in May 1973. A sixteen-year-old high schoolgirl named Emily really loved hard rock band KISS! She bought their self-entitled album. Thirty-year-old attorney Andy had just caught 'Waterloo' album of ABBA.

Then, it happened quickly, a year after their first meeting, they got married. Emily's parents approved her choice of her husband-to-be. He was much well-to-do than she and had something, which made him respectful to other people. Their wedding reception was traditional in all its aspects. Felix Mendelsohn march, white bride's dress with long 2-meters veil. Just a four-star daydream. As I mentioned: spacious house, an own yacht and private beach in a well-known seaside place!

In 1974, Emily gave birth to baby girl. But mother's happiness from having her first child was short-lasting... Emily and Andy's daughter was taken away, due to some serious health problems. Despite of long-lasting baby blues, Emily graduated from high school and started studying psychology in Boston.

Dissatisfied of having so ambitious and talented wife, Andy insisted having a son. He was often supporting his wish by a statement that every man has to seed a tree, build a house and have a male successor of him. She got pregnant by him in October 1977. She was sure that she bears a boy. An expecting mom was happy of her state. However, Charlotte Bronte and many kins of family warned Emily all the time about the bias connected with pregnancy. Emily rather laughed at these predictions. Who still believes in it?

"Emily, don't dare watching squirrels!" - the voices of her mother and her grandmother sounded from a living room. Charlotte wanted to have a grandson, as her son-in-law wanted to have a son.

"Why, mom? It can't harm me and my unborn JaSoN, as I don't touch them!" - said Emily. Her mother was maddened with her younger daughter's pregnancy.

"Em, you can make your child red haired!" - Charlotte was a bit prejudiced to the redheads. She found them cunning and ugly. She hoped that JaSoN will not be a redhead. And she would make sure that JaSoN can be a good kid, who obeys his parents' orders and never caprices.

* * *

Sorry, my dear! JaSoN's hair turned to be fiery red when he was being restrained in the derelict shack, as grandma Bronte predicted. But, great grandmother Isabel died before this 'event'. She wouldn't stand red haired and pale skinned JaSoN. He would be berated of his hair and thrusted to dye it blond or black. And, to go to solarium for tanning. For Emily, even with red hair, he was a good-looking young man.

* * *

In June 12th 1978, Emily and Andy were visiting her parents in Jonesboro. Never made contact with Andy's parents for many years.

"Emily, when will you waters break?" - asked Thomas Bronte, glad to have a grandson.

"After about a week." - Emily massaged her heavy belly and talked softly to her awaited baby boy. She was already packed for her way to hospital.

An unexpected labor surprised everybody next morning: Emily felt like vomiting. She didn't throw-up, instead of it, she felt a searing pain in her abdomen and back.

"Andy! Call a midwife!" - she wailed for her husband, gripping tightly her protruding belly...

After 3 hours, their lovely male offspring, named JaSoN Lafayette Voorhies was born! He was a sweet, plump baby boy, weighted 3.5 kilos. He had blond hair (in fact it has always been red; when he was younger it was perceived as blond.) and blue eyes, which turned brown. A baby opened its tiny mouth and cried loudly, adjusting its lungs to breathing.

He was non-demanding much, rather sociable child, he was falling asleep easily and not being fussy, when eating or dressing up. However Emily was likely to think, she a bad mother. She felt a tint of disdain to her baby son, as JaSoN was treating her like a creamery. He had a great appetite and no attention to his mom. He seemed to need only a bottle of milk, or a pacifier.

Then, family glee has gone bad. Andy abandoned his family to be a lover of another woman. He claimed that JaSoN's birth was a downfall of their marriage and it caused their divorce in 1979, after 5-year miscegenation. Andy accused his ex wife not only of doing things forbidden to women of 70s, also he blamed her of neglecting him. She kept to refuse going out with him or spending time together, even when their baby boy was taken care of by his grandparents. What's more, an infant cried constantly, as if he had a colic or something... Hearing baby weeping, daddy went out, so exhausted mom had to calm a child on her own.

In fact, Emily was always tired of taking care of her kid. But she's always repeated:

_"I was in bliss, when you were here." _

She's became more and more sad. Even listening to her favorite band Pink Floyd wasn't making her happy! Psychedelic rock was a genre of music which annoyed her husband a lot! Emily used to play it to baby JaSoN, when he wasn't sleeping or eating... She's been conscientious that Andy still can name her a crazy, always stoned girl.

"You can harm our child! Stop playing this crap at once! The babies just need a Tchaikovsky's music to grow!" - he yelled. They've always had a row about stupid things, such as Emily's hippie attitude to life and her plans of future JaSoN's education. Andy wanted his son to be a right-wing classical music loving lawyer as he is. Emily was more understanding, their baby can be anyone, he wants to be. More important was to do what you like. Everybody has his/her interests, the parents can just encourage to improve it or to discourage kids to try doing many things, they want.

A judge did a decree that he accepts the divorce. The right of being a caretaker of the boy, was given to Emily. Andy was defeated by his wife and costs of a trail, he escaped to Macon. There his mistress has lived, always ready to take in him in her penthouse. It was flabbergasting that Emily didn't shed a tear, when her ex-husband escaped. She knew that her kid needs a parent to feel secure. There was no lose to cry for a moon, the life goes. Emily wanted to brood JaSoN as a guy, who is both man-like and understands women's problems. JaSoN grew up to be resourceful ubersexual man. These days, every woman(mother, girlfriend, wife, etc.) wants to be together with a fellow, who eagerly takes on part of household chores, both doesn't avoid hygiene. Emily was proud that they have something in common. He took after his mom's music taste and left-wing views.

"Don't give up! I'll find you, baby!" - Emily sat on the stairs, lit weed and returned in thoughts to her childhood ... Her parents, Thomas Bronte and Charlotte Keats met while studying medicine in Atlanta. Thom was surprised of the stunningly beautiful girl and fell in love with her ... When I mentioned that as a child to hug her mother, became sad.

"Give me a sign that you're safe and sound!" - She kissed the small photo of plump fair-haired man in his late twenties old, her son... He was a good student in all levels of education. A charm was being added to him by his wit and willingness to help. In age of 18, he was already studying on Computer Science and Artificial Intelligence Laboratory faculty in Massachusetts Institute of Technology...

"A good future was prepared for JaSoN" - Emily thought, while looking at photographs from an IT conference. He was one of the speakers, taking part in this symposium. He achieved the degree of a Master of Science in Computer Science, a specialization of programming.

A life of a student isn't just learning, it's a social life as well. He gathered more friends than in high school, as the people do usually ripe when, they go to college. Loads of unforgettable parties in clubs and concerts of their favorite bands, such as Depeche Mode, Pink Floyd and Dream Theather. He's taken guitar lessons since he was twelve, has had a sweet disposition to Pink Floyd songs for grandma's indignity…

"Rock music is for junkies. You're too polite to listen to it. It'll destroy your life." - said grandma Bronte and hectored him to learn how to play the piano. JaSoN learned it a lot of scores and piano reductions. Although it was sure that he wouldn't be an illustrious pianist, but he would be a guitarist.

But, let go back to the studies. After a second year of his studies, he to study physics that fascinated him as well as computer science. He was accepted on MIT Department of Physics. Despite of having much to learn as a person studying on two faculties, he could found time to see his friends. JaSoN was a sedulous student, he also achieved the doctor degree from physics.

"Oh, sweetie, where are you? My king bee..." - Her mind returned to this fateful day of Friday the 13th 2008, when this hockey-mask wearing bastard attacked!

"I don't give a shit, that someone neglected and insulted this dude as kid!" - She mused. And no wonder, Pamela's only boy was prone to mockery; mommy kept him isolated from kids since he was born as a mongoloid. It can be understood that she wanted to give him better life, free from feeling sorry 'cause of humiliation. Due to not having someone to take care of him, she took him to campground, thinking that the staff has an eye on her child.

The counselors didn't fulfill their duties, they preferred having a premarital sex. It happened: a boy fell into the lake in 1957. He wasn't a good swimmer, however he tried to keep his head above the water. He screamed on a top of his voice to alert beach guards. No one heard him. It couldn't help him, he sunk. Never found his body on the bottom of the lake.

It enraged his mother. He was everything to her! She admitted that young people are in general irresponsible and thinking about sex all the time. Pamela attempted to avoid camp reopening, in order to not let the other kids drown. She's killed every camp staff since 1958, until in 198,0 Alice Hardy decapitated her. It was said that it can be safer, but only few realize further danger... Pam's idiot son survived his 'drowning', he's begun his killing from stabbing Alice to death. Never caught... Even this cop, named Winslow, that fat one. He wanted to catch Pam's son and punish him for trespassing. It has close to plead him guilty. There was even a evidence. He didn't realized that he made a fatal mistake...

Then, Emily's mother came to comfort her younger daughter:

"I know you're depressed, but don't just wait until JaSoN appears. Ask for help."

Emily reminded this moment in June 11th, 1980. Next day, she was leaving Crystal Lake, to prepared house for JaSoN's second birthday, due to June 13th. Pam arrived there in order to control a progress - she claimed that. Emily became suspicious, Pamela can be seeking a pretext to attack. Emily was terrified to hear that these counselors, who arrived with her to the camp, are dead. She gave a hair-raising scream, making her baby son weep.

Emily reminded Pamela and her cacophonous babble about her previous life with an obnoxious husband and glorifying her kid. Emily was on training as a counselor-to-be.

"Mom, is it true, if Pam was your acquaintance?" - Grandma Bronte reached the abandoned resources of her memory:

"I've known Pamela since 1943. We met on a course at Salvation Army. I can say, she wasn't a nice girl. She tended to whine how she's poor and stupid. Every woman, besides her, liked this course and did her best." - grandma wasn't eager to say it.

"Exactly! She always talked about nothing than her woman issues, her overindulged son. What about him? You must know him, too."

"Well, I must tell you that her kid was the most spoiled little prat in the world. He didn't even know savoir-vivre! Pam let him do all, he wanted to do. He was never punished, she was way too permissive."

"Unlike other mothers in 40s and 50s..."

"You must realize, she was a schizophrenic person." - Charlotte tried to say it in quiet way. The mental illnesses are still a taboo. That disease pushed her to kill her husband, before their child was born. Pam claimed that her unborn ordered her to murder his dad."

"I think, she used him as an excuse to commit the crimes. Charming woman! But, now let me make a plan up."

"So, I go, not to disturb you, Emily."

Emily's bold and brave JaSoN met her in hospital, a year after being kidnapped. Sad and full of pessimistic thoughts, Emily turned on her notebook. A big sign: Inbox(18) on Gmail widget attached to her iGoogle site. She opened a message from she[_]wolf . A Katherine Jackson gave her a beam of hope, she'll find JaSoN! a girl sent her a hint how Emily can recognize her.

She pulled herself together saying:

"It's time I looked for you!" - She packed her big touristic knapsack and booked a ticket on website of Logan Airport.

Next day, she received a ticket, but she has had to change planes in Paris; Logan doesn't take planes from and to Poland. In rush, she asked her big sister, named Violet, to drive to the Logan International Airport. Violet was a bachelor woman and a wanna-be godmother of JaSoN. As he wasn't baptized, Violet was only an aunt of him. Sometimes, she taunted Emily of being a parent. She was indifferent, if her niece or nephew love or hate her. Although, it has changed, when JaSoN wiped out. She missed him as well as Emily did.

The ladies got the airport.

"Where to park a car, Em?" - they circled on the parking lot.

"Right there, Violet, near this big blue truck."

"Yeah! Have a nice journey!" - A swift white Maybach arrived gracefully to offered place.

"We'll keep in touch, on e-mails! Bye!" - Mrs. Bronte almost jumped out of the car, grabbing her knapsack.


	5. Reunited

**Author's Note: Sorry for my possible grammar mistakes and non-sensible sentences.**

Emily Bronte, after a 6 hour flight, landed in Paris. She has always liked this city. Emily arrived here for first time, when she was 5-year-old girl dressed in pink dress poodle skirt. Paris, so associated with love, good cuisine... No! Now it's not important! Look for your son! She glimpsed at a schedule of arrivals and departments.

"Warsaw, Krakow, Katowice..." Emily looked at printed email from Katie containing hint about her child's wheres and whys.

"I can fly to Katowice next day, today's too late." - She decided to go shopping and sightseeing and find place to spend night in. She accommodated in cheap hostel in Montparnasse. She left her baggage in three-bedded room and went for sightseeing of the French capital.

In Louvre while admiring perpetual beauty and peace of Greek kouroi and korai, she noted fair-haired woman wearing red dress and kinky boots, together with little boy.

_ "JaSoN mentioned about a blonde and a child..."_

Woman's name was Gillian Emerson, she and her son named Matt were traveling around Europe to find Matt's father. Her ex-boyfriend was supposed to be his father. He denied taking a boy, saying that he doesn't accept kids from test-tube.

A JaSoN Voorhies has lost contact with them, no one knew what's happened to him. They met in Cambridge(MA), Gillian was establishing her own vet's office, JaSoN studied Computer Science and physics on Massachusetts Institute of Technology.

In 2002 Matt was born, as healthy 3 kilos weighting baby boy with blond hair. JaSoN often stayed at Gillian's place to look after Matt. It was an idyll, but JaSoN's been not eager enough to tell his mom that he's a father. In this day of Friday the 13th, 2008, JaSoN's disappeared on his duty as a caretaker, his whereabouts were unknown. No one knows, if he's still alive...

Gillian was busy with quieting down hyperactive Matt, then a bulky middle aged woman with brown hair reached her:

"Miss, do you know JaSoN Voorhies? I'm his mother. Emily Bronte."

Gillian looked at the woman's face; JaSoN has had his mother's eyes and face shape. She realized what's going on and whispered:

"Mrs. Bronte? Oh, yes. JaSoN often told me about you. I'm looking for him, I suppose that you as well do it."

"Mommy, who's that lady?"- little Matt was very nosy and mischievous kid, however usually this feature of him was diminished by his cuteness beaming from his plump face with dimples.

"Your grand mom, baby. She will help us find you're a man you can call dad!" - Matt admitted that he still can recall the fellow, who often visited his mom and played with him. Gillian could have a time of herself and go to her friend, a beautician.

"Emily, do you have 3 people room? If yes, we can move our belongings." - Gillian decided to move in to Emily's room.

"Yes, please." - Emily felt uplifted, as she gained more people to help her seeking JaSoN.

At 8 P.M. they got back to their hostel to bring Gillian's and Matt's belongings to their new room and, tired ,fell into a sound slumber.

Next day, Emily, together with Gillian and Matt went shopping. It took them a whale of time. Emily and Gillian decided to give JaSoN a Boss' new fragrance and Sephora's Zirh body bar(cleanser), Matt thought of drawing a picture for his dad. They packed their things and arrived at the airport.

At 4 P.M. Mrs Bronte fidget on her seat in the waiting room, biding for a meeting with her son. She sat on a fold-able seat and was playing Janis Joplin on her acoustic guitar. For her being a fan wasn't only knowing songs, but also ability to play them. Unfortunately, a leisure took only an hour!

Matt took him mom on a walk to the duty-free shop. He wanted to force a new toy car. Taking advance that a toy is in a lower prize, than in the USA, he force buying a 2 ones. Gillian agreed on a propose of her son, she also craved to buy something.

Emily connected with Internet by WiFi and opened a site of a Boston's main newspaper. She happily learned of his whereabouts from an email and a website of 'Boston Times'. It's good having a reader! On the morning copy of a digital journal, a big headline proclaimed: _Missing graduate of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology found in Katowice, Poland._ She became both happy, both surprised:

"How come, he's in Poland? And where, the hell, Katowice is located?"

Happy and wobbling on her high heels, Gillian was holding a bulging reticule. She bought for herself a big make-up set from Lancome and a pair of new platform shoes. Matt stormed in, carrying his new playthings.

Finally, after a clearance, Emily flew with newly met Gillian Emerson and little Matt. She refused gently a portion of red wine, claiming, that her lovely son prefers her as teetotaler.

He himself vomits after having alcohol. His classmates always laughed at him when he refused to drink beer or another booze. They gave him hard time, however JaSoN's always had his opinion. You can tell that he didn't taste his adult being in all aspects, but I wanna say, he saved his autonomy. He was stubborn, not to do what everybody does and felt good with it. Yeah, it's possible.

A flight was under control. On the begin of a journey, the most of passengers felt asleep or watched movies. Emily and Gillian chitchatted, as the women usually do. Matt was wrapped in a blanket and slept like a log.

Gillian decided to accommodate in her Polish friend's place in an old tenement house, located in city center. She wanted to think about living with JaSoN and then to move in his house.

A pilot's voice announce:

"Fasten your seat belts, please. In ten minutes we land in Katowice International Airport in Pyrzowice Airport."

The Airbus landed safely. The passengers clapped, content of safe landing. Emily, Gillian and Matt got their baggage from a 'carousel' and went outdoors. they didn't know this place and where to go.

Emily asked a stranger for way to Silesia's main city.

"Excuse me, I'm not a local. How can I go to Katowice?"

"Go by bus 'Lotnisko' ('Katowice Airport') line**. It goes a quarter to 8 PM."

Then, they caught this shuffle bus, going to Katowice downtown, from the airport. A silver Mercedes bus went by a bypass. Gillian and Matt admired the unusual landscapes with opened mouth. Pit heaps…

After about an hour, they arrived at a square of Katowice main train station. They took all their baggage, Gillian and Matt said farewell to Emily and disappeared in the crowd.

Emily was lone, she felt being lost and strayed in the Wilhelm Szewczyk Square near train station. Carefully going thru square, minding arriving or departing buses, she wondered why is the square full of bazaar sellers. She's never seen bus stops at a square, they usually were in the underground...

She heard that they plan building a new train station and an underground bus stop. But now, a main train station was a gray building erected in a period of early 60s to early 70s, now considered as a good example of brutalist* architecture. It was built to take more passengers than the one on Dworcowa Street.

Finally, she met an auburn haired, buxom girl in green long smock and red T-shirt, at the train station overpass. The girl was holding a bunch of flowers and a backpack. Emily though that she was waiting for her very long. But, a girl didn't let Emily recognize that she's angry or tired. She greeted Emily:

"Good evening, Madam. Do you need a help?"

"Yeah, I've received an e-mail week ago. It stood:

**(Dear madam,**

**We have heard of your son's disappearance.**

**We invite you to Silesia, here you could see your son.**

**Sincere,**

**Katherine Jackson.)**

Are you Ms. Jackson?"

"Yes. It's me! And I'm sure, you're Emily Bronte. Your son's waiting for you, he knows that you arrived." - Emily shrugged, a cold wind howled thru a street.

Katie felt like drink something hot, she asked:

"Do you mind going to cafe?"

"Yhm, good idea." - They went to Costa Cafe, a cafeteria, which serves many non-alcohol beverages, coffees and teas. Emily and Katie sat in a from to the bar. They observed nestling people on the Stawowa street. An urban promenade, full of clothes shops, eat-outs.

While drinking hot Cappuccino, Emily asked her new friend:

"Did JaSoN give you my email?"

"Yes, I got it from him. Listen to me, please. We can go by bus, it departs at 13 minutes past 10 PM. You can't go to Podlesie by a streetcar." - They finished to drink and left a cafe.

At the bus station near square and train station, Katie saw a big group of people waiting for bus.

"Hurry! We might be late. I give you a ticket, please." - In 3 minutes, a yellow, low-floor Neoplan bus arrived. The ladies sat together, near a window.

"He's there! I'm coming, baby" - They went to Podlesie. Wading in darkening districts of the town was hard, 'cause of really big usual traffic jam on Mikolowska street and Armii Krajowej street. A Neoplan hissed by air brakes, shook on the bumps and holes in the pavement.

When you go this way you pass a white skyscraper near the Tadeusz Kosciuszko Park (its area is 72 ha) in Brynow. There, in the park, you can chill out in an environs of birches, oaks, maples... Take a seat on a neatly trimmed sward near the Kosciuszko square and observe cyclists or pedestrians going on torturous lanes of a woodland.

Anyway, my dad works in a high-rise building that I reffered to. This building locates a Polish Information Technology corporation, Centralny Osrodek Informatyki Gornictwa SA^. The company's main aim is to computerize coal mines which, are the members of Katowicki Holding Weglowy.

The ladies arrived at roomy house. Frankie, Sofia, Jayson and Jack guided Emily to the house's bright-lit interior. In the living room, her child was waiting for her! He's changed a bit: he was taller and thinner, than in their previous meeting. She approached him. He had goose bumps and signs of excitement.

"Oh, sonny, how you're sick and tired!"

"Let's take a sit, mom! Oh, I'm a smoker and I take LSD." - He said of his addictions, similar to his mom's hooks.

Emily strongly wanted to hug Katie and her friends.

"Thanks to you, I found my JaSoN! I'm moving to your house, honey!"

"It's so nice, mom. I've really missed you!"

They spent together first night. In the hut, spacey enough to room three people, weren't many pieces of furniture; so they slept on double bed. JaSoN's mother couldn't wait for having him close. A scent of his clean hair, skin so soft, slightly signed by scars. She felt being a mom again.

_"Life's damn wonderful. I wanna keep my sonny in my arms!"_

She noticed that JaSoN has a nightmare, he was a little restless and breathed rapidly. His muscles were all tense and might hurt.

The next day was a Saturday, JaSoN woke up at 9 AM and heard child's noise. He was half-asleep, so went astonished. Then, a dull knocking.

"Who's there?" – He asked, still in halfsleep. No answer. JaSoN came to the door and saw a 7-year-old, having his big brown eyes and nose. A kid was carrying a big backpack. He looked at awed JaSoN.

A little boy shouted joyfully:

"Hi, daddy!" - JaSoN stood dead and tore his eyelids.

_"Am I a dad? I just remember being a donor…"_

A hefty blonde came over them.

"Oh, JaSoN! Why didn't you response my emails for such a long time? I was worried, that you're sick, or something else. That's not exactly I wanted to tell you. Do you recall us? - Gillian stroke her little son's head - I've always desired having a child." - She pulled a sad face.

"My ex-boyfriend wanted me to give birth to his kids, but I found him not good for being father. Do you remember, we met in Cambridge; I usually saw you in library. You were loaded with information technology and physics books. I recall, you asked me for help."

"You cut off a piece of my hangnail and you were inseminated. I recall Matt as a baby." - Replied JaSoN, still trying not to fall asleep.

"But, it was very unbearable for me not to hear from you..."

"I'm very sorry for not writing, but, I haven't had any access to computer for 2 years, really." - JaSoN looked cornered, he stared at the floor.

"Please, JaSoN. I realize, you got nervous when you saw Matt. Look at yourself. Your veins are bulging!" - Gillian embraced JaSoN to calm shivered... She touched his hairy chest, pinkish pierced nipples and muscular abdomen... JaSoN blushed, it was a high contrast between his pallor and redness of his sunken cheeks.

Gillian, seeing in the corner of her eye smiling JaSoN, felt butterflies in her stomach:

_ "Uh, he's so attractive man!"_

Emily slipped into a room:

"JaSoN, I see that you've already recognized your girlfriend and your child!"

"How did they found us?"

"I met them in Paris. Gillian revealed me that she's looking for you as I did. I guess, they stayed in a hotel or in friend of Gillian's place. I saw you hugging, then I don't disturb you..."

After this nice being together, JaSoN though, how to tell them that this house isn't their own yet? He went out to the garden.

"Mom?- JaSoN noticed his parent sitting on the garden bench. - I want to ask you for one matter."

"Go on, JaSoN." - Mother encouraged him with her concern on him... JaSoN licked his mouth, he swallowed his thick saliva.

"Well, I have to pay for our bigger house in installments. That's why we live in this cabin." - Emily's always been an optimistic person, believing that nothing's impossible.

She said calmly:

"No sweat, baby! I was accepted as psychologist. And Gillian became a vet. We can do it, sonny!"

"Thanks, mom! Tomorrow we're meeting in Costa Cafe on Stawowa Street." - With better thoughts, JaSoN went to his kid. A little boy was playing with his toy cars, loudly imitating car's engine sound.

"Matt, want to go for a walk with me, your mom and your grandma?"

"Yeah! Dad, can we go to this place on Brynow?"

"What place, sweet pea?" - JaSoN was fully alerted and ready.

"With a parachute tower from the second world war!"

"Ah, the Tadeusz Kosciuszko Park!" - JaSoN acknowledged that he also wanted to go to the park. They packed a rubber ball, a waterproof blanket, something to read and a good mood! Fall has shown its warm colors at leaves which swirled in the air, beams of the Sun still lit between trees. Matt skipped in shiny puddles and guided his folks to playground. There, they played soccer.

Everybody was shouting in throes of fun. Matt rammed his dad and landed in a mud. JaSoN turned a backward somersault and climbed on a tree. Matt emerged from a deep, dirty puddle with smile on his face and in a dust covering him. He caused his family laugh. JaSoN jumped down of the tree, with a booming roar. Then, he stumbled and disappeared in mud.

"JaSoN!" - Gillian, thinking that JaSoN is hurt, jumped after him. Matt threw a handful of mud to his filthy, but smiling grandma and his wallowing in mud, happy parents.

"JaaaSoooN, I love you!" - lunged Gillian.

"Aaaahhh!" - JaSoN shouted with extreme happiness.

"Mom, dad, grandma! I found a toy dump truck and more!" - Matt fished out a toy car from sand of a sandbox. Later, he unearthed a headless Barbie doll dressed in latex jumpsuit and carrying a leather whip. Matt mused, where is a head of the doll.

"Mommy, look at this! An odd-dressed doll!" - Matt brought a decapitated Barbie to his parents. Gillian looked vexed at a toy. JaSoN scrutinized it by his sight. He asked, where has Matt found it.

"In a sandpit! What's happened, dad?" - replied Matt, feeling his father's interest on him and a find.

"I and your mom are enticed by it."

"How dare they to sell it with so obscene sadistic and masochistic accessories?" - said scandalized Gillian, in fact she regretted that she dates with so aloof and frigid guy. A man, who eschews any dalliances.

Gillian couldn't catch on, why is he so cold. Even her ex-lover has never been so reserved.

JaSoN's never wanted to have sex with her. He felt a slight excitement, when seeing her; it was all, he could do. He admitted that this lack of striving to lovemaking derives from deficiencies connected with mistreating. The dearth of interesting with affection was said to pass, when JaSoN will nourish himself better. Anyhow, he's still not interested; it's asexuality...

"Mom, daddy! I've just found it there!"

"We don't say that's your fault. But, we estimate it as a dangerous for your developing mind."

"It gives you a view of a woman as a subject."

"Oh, you used very difficult words for me!"

"Matt, we want to warn you of dating with a girl just to have a sex with her."

"I'm sorry, I've never wanted to behave like that." - JaSoN tilted his head, looking at greenery. "-So, can I go with grandma?"

"Yes, of course, pup."

"Matt, keep on moving!" - Emily and Matt ran screaming to the nearest swings.

"Grandma, rock me as high as you can!"

**A/N: You can read about JaSoN's nightmare in one of the next chapters.**

***An architecture style from 50s to 70s decades of 20th century, deriving from the modernism. The most of buildings are made from concrete.**

****A 'Katowice Airport' shuffle bus line is a comfortable way to go to KTW International Airport and to arrive to the Katowice.**


	6. The past of being a captive returns

Camp Hard Time, June 13th, 2008. Place established in 5 kilometers distance to infamous Camp Blood, a witness of fateful events. See 8 small built from oak wood cabins surrounding the main big one, many sanitary cabins and a kitchen.

Add a big fire pit, a volleyball pitch, a climbing wall equipped with a net. A one year ago, a well-to-do family the Simpsons (not mistaken by this family from a cartoon) bought a piece of ground near Crystal Lake and built a new campground. This day, the counselors were preparing a campground to give it to kids. Tiding the cabins, maintaining an activities' equipment. Trim bushes, move a grass... A deadline was after 2 days.

When the day was over, the counselors were sitting around a campfire, listening to JaSoN Voorhies playing "Let There Be More Light" by Pink Floyd on an acoustic guitar. A full moon and fire cracking impressed an atmosphere of capturing a moment. There was JaSoN and his mother as well, Brigitte Shaw and her twin brother Nick; a born tomfool, Homer Stirling(resembling this guy from The Simpsons cartoon; he had big clean-shaven head and bulging round eyes.), curvy blonde named Christine Daae, Chinese descent beauty Mei Samson and stern in her personality dark-skinned and black haired Maggie Bourne.

You hear a call KI KI KI, MA MA MA coming from the woods and see Voorhees, a fearsome criminal. He rubbed his sharp, bloodied machete against his filthy pants, as eager to use his weapon.

Mother's voice ordered him to slaughter these people:

"KILL THEM! THEY'RE PROMISCIOUS THRASH! DO IT FOR MOMMY! MAKE THEM SUFFER! DON'T LET ANYONE STEP ON OUR LAND!"

A mindless obeying creature, concealing his identify with old hockey mask, emerged from the bushes and went to make havoc amidst them... Be aware of him! Don't underestimathis intimidating style of 'being' and the warnings of survivors! KILL HER MOMMY! KILL HER, KILL HER! DON"T LET HER LIVE!

Firstly, a brown haired, senior counselor named Brigitte Shaw was obscured by tall shadow with a bulge on the top. A reek of rotten flesh mixed with smoke scent.

"It's cold. Sit down beside me, please."

A shadow didn't do it, instead of it, he hit Brigitte in her abdomen by red-hot piece of wood. She screamed painfully and fell down grabbing her tummy, Nick laughed:

"My sister always makes up some bad mood!"

Other ones laughed too, later they realized that it's hairy and no one dared to giggle. Emily Bronte a as counselors' manager ordered them a vigilance.

"Yuck, there's something molding!"

They heard a whirl of a machete and Brigitte's brother, was cut in half.

Maggie and Zelda yelled with desperation, as they were thrown to the fire and burnt to death.

Their hair raising screams made everybody tremble.

Always calm Homer went to his cabin to dress in bleazer. He was astounded in there by a stranger.

"AAAAH!" - He made a high-pitched yell of fear.

"Homie, say if you're OK!" No answer, just deep menacing silence. Mei and Maggie decided to go in his cabin. The girls' steps faltered for a while, but they overcame fear and opened the door. They found his arms and legs broken out from joints, his throat was cut in half.

"Maaagggiiieee!" Mei's blood curdled with fright, she didn't feel a barbed wire coming through her face and damaging her eyes. Only a squishing sound could be heard. Maggie's head fell down from her neck and landed in a bloody puddle. A hustle and bustle spread over the neighborhood. A blood flowed down rapidly on the fertile earth.

Emily and her son hid in their cabin. "What's gonna to be? Has somebody went crazy and prone to destroy?"

They didn't realize a danger, until, an enlarged stinky hand with black nails and gray shrunken skin, put a knife on her and JaSoN's knee joint, attempting to hurt them. Emily's son pulled off this hand. Angry of failing, killer grabbed JaSoN. Standing together, a murderer slightly strangled him and threw him over his back.

Emily looked around: nowhere JaSoN was! She was running round and round, calling her son's name.

"JaSoN! Where are you?"

Suddenly she saw her son being pulled a by criminal. JaSoN was bruised and covered with blood, he wheezed:

"Mom, don't struggle with him. He'll kill us, as he did it to others." Emily wanted to farewell her son, it was impossible. A monster scared her off, exposing his mutilated and distorted face. The killer and his victim-to-be vanished in the woods, Emily called her friend to talk to.

Mary Schroeder, her best mate from kindergarten, arrived within 20 minutes.

"Emily, do you need somebody to have a good cry? You look terrified."

Emily burst out with tears:

"JaSoN vanished into thin air! I miss him..." - Mrs Bronte started to tremble and split her hair in woe, Mary took her to the hospital. There she was given a shot of tranquilizer and dosed off, surrounded with nurses. Next day(June 14th), Emily was released home. There, she fell into a swirl of tasks to smother a longing for JaSoN. Mary visited her daily. They both memorized him and gathered strengths for seeking him.

Lastly, they announced JaSoN's kidnapping to the organization, which deals with these cases. They promised to help Emily; albeit it turned to be more difficult, than it seemed to be. No one of the local people could say something about it. Maybe, they were still too frightened by a legend. And many of them was put down, when they tried to help the victims and stop him.

**A year later:**

A pain of over-stretched muscles, an odor of sweat, frail dirty nails, greasy matted hair, bloodshot eyes. How long has he been there? Why wasn't he been killed? JaSoN Voorhies ducked in the corner of a gruesome shack, where he was kept. It was similar to this shack, depicted in Part 2, however this one was poky and stuffy. And a stench of decaying corpses. Constantly hungry, he lost 30 kg out 105 kg. Only material he could access by his mouth was a water. You can imagine, how much it was. He realized, he's been out of touch for about year; see his long red hair and beard. His bones protruded sharply beneath his peeling off, extremely dry and pale skin. Due to hunger and as in result insomnia, Voorhies was close to insanity. He was able to see non existing things and creatures. When the master was doing other activities than slapping and spanking his victim, JaSoN used this time for laying motionless. He tried not to attract attention.

_"No! I'm getting loony! I need just to see other people. It can keep me sane. Hm... How I could unlock this door?" _- he mused, while the next sleepless night found him in his detention.

_''God, save me from this hell on earth._" - despite being an unbeliever, he had always known that God helps people in dire straits. No matter, the troubles are carnal; concerning on our nature, or moral.

JaSoN rummaged in the interior of a hut... On a heap of victims' personal inventories, he found a a thing enabling to open the door without using a key. He looked around if his bully isn't going and opened the door.

"Ah, fresh air!" He heard mingling kids from a bungalows on the beach. Beside children, their parents sunbathed on wooden chaise longues. When nobody was minding the things indoor, JaSoN broke into house. He took shower quietly and ate leftovers of rice with vegetables. He quickly went back to shack. He wasn't aware, it's a first and the last time he can groom himself.

Unfortunately, his prowler found out that his prisoner trespassed, and from this time, he beat up JaSoN daily... It caused many bruises, even bleeding.  
Voorhies was handcuffed and closed in a 'warehouse', near the Mommy's Shrine. The only thing he could do, was to pee to a rusty pail. JaSoN, really restless, walked to and fro the storage room, breathing in this odor. A break for pissing. Hearing Mommy's head cursing of these motherfuckers, who mate on this land. The door became equipped with strong lock and a special device to open it. Only the 'host' could manage to unlock the door.

Depressed and bruised JaSoN attempted to slit his wrists, his suffering as a prisoner was too grave... He didn't believe in another way to get free.

_"It's time, I ended up my shitty life._" - He slashed his wrists deeply. A blood flown in a stream. JaSoN laid down and was waiting for death. It failed, he only remembered his hands bleeding. He was saved just for being battered within inches of his life. He still wished to die at once...

While hearing these words echoing in his prowler's mind:

"DON'T ERASE HIM! HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! DESTROY HIS PERSONALITY AND FEELINGS! HE WON'T TRY IT AGAIN!" - he understood that it can be a long-lasting torment.

Voorhees used the cold weather as a mean of bending people. Left in torrential rain, JaSoN got delirious, 'cause of a fever and beheld Mrs. Voorhees' mummified head calling his names in foul language:

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SWEET BOY? YOU'LL PAY FOR IT, ASSHOLE!"

JaSoN felt an overpowering fear and excruciating muscle ache. Then he blacked out. Two hours later the rain was over, Pamela's voice ordered her momma's boy to bring a hostage 'home', not let him die immediately. One hour later, a psychopath went hunting for kinky teens, fortunately he forgot blocking the door. JaSoN was lying contorted oddly on a dirty threshing-floor. The bugs crawled around him and on his body, they didn't do any harm, or didn't lay the eggs. Apparently, they weren't carrion-eating insects. He had a dream about something marvelous and about mysterious places in an alternative world. Where, everything is colorful and peaceful, and everyone of the dwellers is a pacifist vegetarian.

A group of people wandered in this ways. There was Ally Dooddy, a black haired short woman, a medicine student. Together with Barbra 'Barbie' Stiller. As her nickname said, she was typical dumb blonde; wearing super mini skirt and a lot of pink. And the only man in a group; Phil Jones, a Rambo built man. It started raining, they found a shelter in a shack.

"Ouch, I've broken my nail!"- whined angry and tired Barbie.

"No! My make-up! I flows down!" - She opened her beauty bag to put a powder on her face. She stumbled in her high heels and a lipstick from Mabeline rolled on a humid floor.

They were horrified of what they saw, Barbra yelled. Then, something attracted their attention: a long thin shape lying near the altar-like table holding and skull still covered in skin. They came closer and saw a presumably dead, emaciated man. As they noted later, he was semi-conscious, but alive. He breathed heavily and had a wild stare of a man, who was confined to a place for a long time. Phil and Ally put him in recovery position and made a stretcher.

Ally tried to wake up a man, he didn't respond. He was put on a stretcher made from tree branches and a blanket and waited for rushing to the nearest hospital.

Barbie was still looking for her lipstick:"Where is it? My lips gonna dry out!" - She flounced within a shack, until Phil grabbed her in her waspish waist and shook her strongly.

"She sucks, doesn't she?" - said Ally, she couldn't understand, why such a moron is a member of her group.

"Don't occupy your mind with this bullshit. We must save him! He's dying! Get him heal!" - he yelled on a top of his voice.

"How skinny you are." - He said checking a man's condition.

**In clinic:**

White spots and a clamor of voices.

"Give him a glucose solution, sister."

JaSoN wailed menacingly. - "Look, he's waking up."

The MDs asked him routine question:

"How do you feel? We though that you're dead."

JaSoN opened glassy eyes and looked around. He felt a headache from noise and a sickness.

"Don't let them kill me... " - he touched his injured hands.

"God, I don't know how I got here." He glanced at blue sky colored walls of a room.

"Miss Dooddy and her friends helped you. You lost consciousness cause of malady and exhaustion."

JaSoN summoned about his mom, if she worries:

"Is it OK, if I call my mother to say her that I'm alive?"

A doctor smiled:

"Mr Voorhies, you can see your parent, as well. She's in room next to yours."

Voorhies came in and recognized his parent; she was reposing on a bed. Emily gave a cry of exuberance:

"JaSoN! You're alive! "

"Mom, are you OK?"

"Sonny, I wondered, where did you go?"

"Why are you in hospital? Did you attempt to get over your longing?"

"No, it's just an appendicitis... I had it cut. Take a sit down, boy. You can read some newspapers, you don't realize how many journals wrote about you!" - JaSoN sat on a spare bed and brought first one from a stack.

Mom looked at him:

"You've changed your appearance! Your hair revealed it's natural color: red hair color and your pale skin combination fits you, baby."

She peeked her son more precisely. JaSoN had chapped swollen lips and lesions on his skin. Emily started to look for her cream, to heal JaSoN's mouth and skin.

"Ah, how pleasant!" - he smiled, feeling this ointment on his skin and lips.

Then, he carried on scanning scraps from newspapers. "Uhm..." - JaSoN became really surprised, he lifted his eyebrows:

"Even Polish newspaper _'Rzeczpospolita'_ contains a note about me. Tell me, please, did you send a notice about my disappearance? Oh, it's 2009!"

"No... Maybe, it was my friend, Mary! Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, aunt Mary, as I nicknamed her, was really good at drawing. She some how taught me it." - His voice got deeper and alluring hoarse this time...

* * *

JaSoN Voorhies confronted his similar-named enemy.

"You don't deserve even for sympathy!" - JaSoN ripped off a mask of his foe and puched him on his puss.

Psychopath stabbed JaSoN in left arm. JaSoN's injury bled for a moment and surprisingly, it started to heal and as a result, form a bow-shaped scar.

Their brawl had begun. Yelling and squirming fighters formed a trench in a sand.

JaSoN's face transformed into deformed hydrocephalus head of a zombie killer. Outraged and wounded Voorhies used a foul word toward his hostile part.

Suddenly, a devil-like creature appeared and abducted them to the Hell. His mother was left alone again, trying to find him and swearing like a trooper.

**They spent next year in Hell, until September 11th, 2009.(How JaSoN arrived to Poland was described in chapter 'A stranger.') Sorry for the ways they die.**


	7. A Remedy

JaSoN woke up in the middle of a night, with a shortness of breath and a cold thrill of anxiety on his spine. He couldn't get rid of this impression. He lit his crystal chandelier hanging from ceiling and moaned:

"Help me, save me..." It appeared to him that he's in this run-down hut, nugatory trying to steal away.

JaSoN has tried to deaden his premonitions of a next slayer's attack. He was usually going to work as the first of the nine-to-fivers. Attempting to as much, as he can, Voorhies ended his working day after 12 hours or until the dusk. He thought that he will be too tired to think about anything. Nevertheless, he still has nightmares, pointing out this doomsday in June, 13th 2008.

His mom, wearing knee-length blue night gown, came. She was carrying a flashlight and a dagger in a leather sheath. A weapon was useless, as no-one has broken in, as she thought. It was just JaSoN. He was lying on his bed, rolled into a ball, trembling, his glassy eyes fixed.

"What's happened? Did you have a bad dream?" - she asked, trying not to frighten him.

"Oh, my memories from imprisonment are still in my head and they make their presence felt by me." - he remarked bitterly.

"Try to sleep again, maybe you're just exhausted. If tomorrow you're nervous, we'll talk to psychotherapist Sheila Heep-Moritz." - Emily told about her temporal solution to the problem.

"Sheila who? Who's she?" - JaSoN was dazed by this night's experience. He didn't get it, about who, said his mom? Is she a dream or a reality?

"She's my friend. We've known each other since 1960s. She's Polish by marriage."

"Ouch!" - JaSoN winced his face with pain. He made a facepalm gesture, showing that he's worrying about something.

"JaSoN, what's going on?"

"My head hurts like hell. Something woes and haunts me."

Emily massaged his skull and said:

"Good night, my worker ant."

JaSoN tried to slumber, but in vain. He was just sitting on his bed and counting sheep.

_"Didn't he kill me, 'cause I'm a teetotaler and sexually inexperienced? I swear, as God hears me, I'm going to send this scoundrel and his bitch mother's ghost to Tartarus. They'll get, what they deserved._"

He fell asleep just at 3 AM, he counted the thousand one sheep. They still bleated in his head.

In the morning, JaSoN appeared in the kitchen. He was restless and ate very little. He only drunk coffee and ate a grapefruit flesh.

"Oh, I didn't sleep a wink. - He complained, fiddling with his Motorola cell phone - "Nonstop buzzing of mosquitoes, ready to suck my blood. See, I'm all bitten." - He rubbed his covered with blisters skin on arm.

"Mommy, look at daddy! He's sad." - Matt stopped his mommy from shouting at his tired dad. Gillian restrained her desire of rebuking JaSoN and returned to eat a rye roll with ham. She wanted to scowl him of not talking to her about his problems.

Then, they all went to school or work. In COIG, no JaSoN's colleagues noticed what's going on. He did all his tasks with his usual methods and strictness. He even chatted in cafeteria with his mates. However, he went home in bad mood. Emily spotted JaSoN's melancholy and guided him to the garden. JaSoN obediently scurried up to the place of the green color.

He admitted that, while going by bus, he heard a voice saying:

"KILL HIM! SLASH HIS THROAT!" - He felt everything blurred and deafened. A commuting bus was often turning double sharps, however JaSoN was standing still and tall. A high-pitched laugher of a child was heard. But, it wasn't any kid in there. JaSoN realized that he can heard his namesake in his youth.

* * *

JaSoN was running like hell from a bus stop, outstripping a bus. Then, he busted into his mother:

"Mom, it still plagues me. I need you and a person, who's keen on people's feelings, to talk to."

"OK." - Emily asked Sheila to come. JaSoN was informed that Mrs. Heep-Moritz will be here in 30 minutes.

A short chubby, middle-aged black-haired woman exclaimed:

"Emily, we haven't seen for ages!"

Sheila embraced her friend, in moment she added:

"Oh, no greeting in threshold! Unless you both don't believe in bad luck!"

"We don't believe in such a penchant! The people created them, in view of many things unheard-of and untold those days."

JaSoN emerged from a bathroom, dressed in coverall.

"That's JaSoN himself! You're grown up, boy!" - Sheila greeted him in a high five gesture.

"Thank you, take a seat, please."

"Em, describe him in a couple of sentences. It would enable me to help him in a proper way."

"Oh, yeah. JaSoN in general has a fiery temper. However, he keeps cool in most of the surprising situations. A person of scientific abilities. A math lover. He doesn't get angry, when it comes to dealing with household chores. He does it with a great effort and his best. Overall, a good boy of him."

"Good of you, JaSoN. What's the matter?" - Sheila went back to the main theme.

JaSoN answered in slightly trembling voice:

"I'm haunted by the memories of summer 2008."

"Tell us, JaSoN, why does it bother you? No stranger will hear it." - JaSoN scratched his unshaven face, to show his embarrassment. It was all red and covered in pricking short hair. He moved his arms a bit; a sports jacket was way too narrow in biceps.

He blew up his nose and started:

"It's begun since spring 2008, when we found an ad of working as a counselor on a summer camp. I felt a bit depressed 'cause I was fired from work as a lab assist. I thought that we can earn extra money."

"We have some references like taking care of kids on a birthday party in McDonald, or teaching them how to be assertive." - added Emily.

Thanks to Sheila's skills on encouraging people to talk, JaSoN overcame his shyness. After a two-hour yak, Sheila estimated what JaSoN is leached of:

"You ought to let your hair down from time to time. Go to the movie theater, etc... And, don't worry about he house instalments!"

"OK, I'll call Jack Benton and invite him with his group for a movie." - JaSoN put his Motorola phone to his ear. Long time just a squeak and many, mostly unidentified noises...

Finally, Jack answered:

"Hello?" - He seemed to be worn out. JaSoN had such an expression, when he passed Jack this morning. Voorhies distinguished the loudest din: a ticking of an old clock on the wall, then a shrill warble of a DVD recorder. No sound connected with a gym could be heard. A job of Jack was interesting and so on allowing to sight see many place abroad. Alas, it was also tiring.

"Hi, Jack. It's JaSoN, do you have a free time right now?" - Jack turned over on a sofa. Frank gripped from a short pain; Jack's osseous fingers nudged his cheek with a dimple.

"Do you ask me?" - Jack's voice sounded joyfully:"- We're thinking of going out. We still don't have an idea where to go. What do you think? We have been really busy since last week. Always meetings, and so on! You know it, don't you?"

"Well, I invite you to the movie theater in SCC. It's a Wednesday advancement for people who have cell phones in Orange. We all have cell phones in this network!"

"Oh, nice! And, what movie do you want to watch?"

JaSoN looked up a repertoire of Cinema City in Silesia City Center on its homepage:

"The nearest one is 'A Easy' on 5 PM, on this afternoon."

"We all see that's a good film for a leisure! Let's send a special SMS*!" - Jack announced his group's verdict. Katie and Sofia giggled in a background for Jayson's appall. They share secrets, they read in tabloids and from sites with gossips on every Saturday.

"Jay, it's not an aspersion! We don't want to harm someone!"

"We'll watch 'A Easy'." - JaSoN informed his mom and Sheila that he goes out with his sidekicks.

"See you next meeting, JaSoN!" - Sheila and Emily set him off on his way to Jack's house gate. A Benton's house was silent and appearing as distressing. No one was recumbent on a lounge chair on a porch.

Thank you for listening to me." - He thanked and wanted to leave, but Sheila stopped him, saying:

"I forgot it! If you still have a nightmare about this dumb ass, attempt to make fun of your fear!"

JaSoN smiled, he imagined his worst enemy wearing pink dress, high heels and a hat with flowers on it's brim; having nail polish and lipstick. Looked like an ugly woman. Then he laughed and ran into Jack's place. JaSoN sent Jack an SMS that he'll be waiting for them on a bus stop.

"Anyway, I adjudged that I'll live a hut in our garden at the summertime. I assure that it can help me in getting over it." - JaSoN shared his new idea with Sheila.

"Try doing it. Tell me about your endeavor after a few month. Good luck." - Sheila countenanced his somehow strange way to cope with his experience.

* * *

***This text message enables the user of the Orange cell phone network to see a movie in Cinema City and Orange IMAX picture shows, cheaper than if without a promotion, on other days.**


	8. A movie, conversation, shopping

Jack and his cohort met JaSoN in in the informal parlor of their house. Even Jayson appeared, he was usually spending his free time in a seclusion of his bedroom. Jack perked up more, than he felt, while talking to JaSoN.

"JaSoN! Oh, thanks for inviting us!" - the girls sprung high from joy. They greeted each other by a fist bump. Jack greeted JaSoN with all honors as he was a boss of the group. They summoned a meeting, on that to see, what to do. They decided to watch a movie and later, to go shopping. They all went out to the nearest bus stop, at 4 PM.

"I feel pleased to go with you!" - answered delighted JaSoN, he took a look at schedule.

"Our bus will arrive here at 04:09 PM. If we can, I think of going by foot."

"Let us decide!"

When this time passed and no bus appeared, Sofia said firmly:

"I'll go by foot! Do it as well as I do! We're not up to wait of a delayed bus!"

"Settled! There's an adjacent one after 6 PM!"

They went in a quick trot, a silence was swathing them; aware of that the film begins at 6:20 PM. The fresher air gave them a tint of red on their faces.

They reached the Market Square. A big town square was surrounded by tall both Art Deco buildings both 20th century ones. The Silesian Theater, bearing the name of Stanislaw Wyspianski(a Polish writer and painter, who lived in at the turn of 19th and 20th century) emerged from a fog, it's graceful silhouette was plentiful lit by tall street lamps. The transparent outdoor elevators of a 'Skarbek' shopping mall were full of kids, trying to go up and down.

A sign of tourist information blinked at them from the wall. They heard a hum of a vehicle from Silesian Interurbans, going on rails.

"Look! A streetcar line 6 going to Bytom via Silesia City Center!" - Jayson was able to remember all schedules of arrivals. They got in the vehicle, it went with a loud screech. On Jerzy Zietek Rondo, they noted a digital ad inviting visitors to the 'Rondo Sztuki' gallery that was localized on a ground level of a glass cupola.

"We can go here someday to sit and to chat. Or to see some fine arts. Can't we?" - JaSoN was seeking for a way to express his gratitude.

For all the hungry, a restaurant 'Rondo Sztuki' was available at the third level. Spodek's main hall was all surrounded in a scaffolding. Its characteristic shape of an Unidentified Flying Object has given a room for both a pitch, a stage, fair stands...

The nearby buildings are used to many other purposes. A 'Olimpijski' hotel enables you to have Katowice at your oyster. You have a convenient way to all leisure and sport places. If you're not happy about crowding in a bus or you're just too lazy to go by foot, a Spodek gym and an ice rink is at your disposal.

"Uhm, a LED display informs us about a Horse Show 2009. But, it looks to be unattended, why?"

"The main hall is being modernized indoor. There'll be more seats on the grandstand and they will give the audience a more comfortable way of watching a game or a concert. A big cylindrical hanging screen." - Sofia explained the reason of Spodek's being closed to amazed and curious JaSoN.

"OK, a little bird told me that Spodek hall is a good venue for fairs and exhibitions, yes?"

"Certainly yes. You can choose from sports fair to book fairs."

Going by Chorzowska street, they could see the remains of a 'Baildon' steel works on their left side. It contrasted with the high business skyscrapers.

A low-floor tramcar arrived at Silesia City Center tram stop. A huge shopping mall was twinkling by its neons of giant sign depicting two capital letters 'C','C' combined into a one sign of a red and blue capital letter 'S'. The logos were distinctively exposed on the facades and, the most known, on a headgear of a mine shaft. The red modern streetcar opened its door and let the passengers go out. The weather was rather cold; snowing and raining. They waded to the shopping center.

A departing low-floor bus number 662 splashed dirty water from puddle at Katie. She stood, looking angrily at the distant bus, her legs, dressed in stilettos, pantyhose and denim skirt, were kicking a pole of a bus stop sign.

"Damn it. They're reckless dorks!" - She snapped with a pleasant drawl, then she looked at her fancy and laced clothes. Fortunately, she wasn't wet, only her coat had brown stains; not so visible. Her boyfriend, Jayson, gave her a hankie.

"You saved me and my coat, babe!" - Katie wiped out dirt from her garment and put a lip gloss on her luscious lips. She kissed Jayson with her tongue going into his throat. Jayson told her caressing words to tell her about his love to her.

"Ah!" - Katie cried out and snatched his hand with her own hand in a tiger patterned mitten.

They chipped in for popcorn big pack. For Jack's sign, they showed a code from a promotion to a cashier and sat in plush armchairs in the screen room.

The movie 'A Easy' tells a story of a school girl who uses a rumor to improve her life. The gossips spread really quickly nowadays. The movie didn't satisfy them; the actors played sloppily and implausibly. They played games on their cell phones or tried to hide their likeness to sleep.

In a cafe, JaSoN admitted that the movie was rather for teens. Especially teens, who are sex-crazed and seeking only for a pleasure.

"That was my fault. I just wanted to watch light movie and relax with you." - He stared at his shoes. - "I think that doing 'these things' to be popular is the worst idea. And, what to do, when, you want to quit?" - He explained, with his face winced in disgust.

Sofia, as she heard him, dragged blushing Jack to him. They leaned over JaSoN, as they could smell his skin.

Sofia let the cat out of a bag:

"I remember that those days, Jack was a libertine. He had usually sex with whores in night club. He worked there, as well. He was a male slut."

Jack has been called this name many times, he lost a bit of his shame toward talking about his previous lifestyle:

"New sports car, caviar, Lear Jet... Yeah. You could see my unflattering photos in every tabloid."

Everybody's eyes popped out, when Jack was saying more:

"Sometimes, I arranged meetings with paparazzi to gain some cash from a gossip about me."

"You always took a sunbath nude on a terrace of your house." - Sofia could often see him undressing and then lying supine on a beach towel. He was her neighbor from the street in Pasadena, when they were living on their own. Sofia's parents were freshly after a moving out from Colombia, they let a row house close to Jack's place. A several years earlier by this moment, (it can be approximately 20 years ago), young Sofia could have been captured, when playing with juvenile Jack.

"I was dirty bronze. It was looking really bad and didn't suited my skin and my hair." - Jack admitted that he erred gravely, when he used to believe that he looks good with tan.

"Anyway, I lastly decided to obey the rules of safe sunbathing. And, less people name me 'a pimp', since I stopped conducting myself badly. Sofia turned my eyes on my genuine merits of my personality and my own looks."

"Jack, you were such a bad guy! I remember! You stole my ex-girlfriend! We had a scrap! I scared your ass off!" - Jayson came from a cafe, with giggling and ruddy Katie.

"Hey, why is she blushing?"

"My beloved Katie's just imagined Jack on intimate Brazilian waxing. I hear as he yells! 'I have a jock itch!' - It makes me laugh at Jack."

"Katie is a bad girl!" - Jayson laughed and hit Jack in his back. Jack shrieked, it sounded like a famous yell of Roger Waters used in song 'Careful With That Axe, Eugene'.

"Why do you howl so high today?"

"Don't know. Maybe, I'm drunk!" - Jack's voice turned to lower notes, his own.

"Oh, my drunkard! Jack Benton! Jack Benton! Jack Benton! Don't do it again!" - chanted Sofia, then she embraced her boyfriend and then she let him go. Jack stumbled over a garbage can and fell over. BANG! Sofia helped him to stand up.

"You're certainly boozed! How could you?" - Sofia felt a scent of an alcohol on Jack. She was really disgusted of it.

"Not even tipsy! I've just eaten chocolate with sherry." - He tried to refute her estoppel. Sofia pinched Jack's arm, until it hurt.

"Oh, shit." - Jack spat and lit a cigarette. Sofia scratched him with her blood-red fingernails. A stain of blood appeared on Jack's skin.

"Ouch! It hurts. Sofia, please." - he pulled down Sofia's hand, which was clutched in fist, from his upper arm. He staggered and trembled with cold.

"Do you need a help?" - Sofia was indeed caring for her friends. She asked Frank to cool down Jack.

"No, I'm very strong." - claimed Jack, nevertheless his position and a way of walking denied his statement.

"All right." - Frank appeared with a washcloth, he sprinkled cold water on Jack's face.

"Frank, get away from me, man." - Jack wiped his tawny visage with a cuff of his blazer.

"Hey, JaSoN, has your family got slaves and eats yams for lunch?" - Jack encouraged himself to ask this question. It's been haunting him for a long time.

"Until my twelfth birthday that was true. I had my own personal servant. My family comes from Georgia US state."

"Why do you no longer have them?" - Jack plucked his soul patch, growing just below his shapely mouth. He was also growing a beard to hide his cleft chin. This facial feature isn't a abnormal, but kids in his school mocked him of it.

"My great grandparents were the followers of slavery. They died that time. A propos, I guess, you're from California, aren't you?"

Jack smiled wide, he has always felt proud of being from this sunny US state and answered: "Yeah! You recognized that from my pronunciation. I didn't realize where came you from, until you said it directly."

"Why do you think so?"

"You speak with no Southern accent and coherently. Unlike the Southerners, you seem to be tolerant in attitude to other people!"

"And, what I want to say more about you, Jack. When, Sofia and you told me about your life until 2007, it seemed, you had a semblance to a celebrity."

"Do you say it frankly?" - Jack's mien evinced both agreement both inquisitiveness. He rubbed his bony hand over his frayed trench coat.

JaSoN conceded:

"Yeah, my ex-girlfriend had a sweet tooth to solarium. She used it daily to look perpetually tawny, now she might be having a melanoma."

Jayson noted brightly:

"She was so different from you."

"JaSoN, you reminded me to have my skin examined! If only it wasn't a skin cancer!" - Jack started to study beauty spots on his face and hands.

JaSoN felt slightly guilty to make Jack stress, he went back to the main business: "And, if you had a facility to see Pamela Anderson, my late girlfriend had a blatant appearance of this actress."

"JaSoN, why did you broke up?" - asked Jack, he rather know about the expected answer.

JaSoN rubbed his face and replied:

"Ah, she despised ambitious people like me. We quarreled consistently, like an old married couple. She's always wanted to be a celebrity. Just be known for being famous."

"Do your ex think that scandals are the best way to promotion herself?"

"Yeah, as you admitted! She couldn't go to the club with not giving a bribe to the bouncer!"

"Let's go to the bus stop and go home!" - Jayson was sick and tired of this hustle, he stipulated going home or to the park.

"No, today's 40 percent off in Tesco! Let's take an advantage of it." - Everybody wasn't harking him. and thought of going shopping.

"Yeah, I'll do shopping for mom and Gillian! They're out, in a beauty parlor. Today's 30 percent off in it." - JaSoN suggested something by accident, it compelled the femmes smile.

"We need a manicure. Let us do it, our boys." - Sofia and Katie started a jabber about clothes and other women's things.

"We, men, are going to buy new new new 25 inched screen TV set!" - Frank uttered his idea, he pulled his hands against Jayson's hair, embraced JaSoN's neck and touched Jack's nose.

"Oh, Frankie, we don't need to buy a new one! Don't exaggerate." - The girls completely didn't understand Frank's obsession with big screens. However, Jack's infatuation to sport has been usual.

When Jack wasn't working as a businessman in 'Katowice Business Point' since December this year, he was hanging out with his friends or doing physical exercises. In result, his veins bulged, he was a robust guy with skinny butt and knock-kneed legs.

They went shopping to the Tesco hall. - "JaSoN, we'll help you choosing low-prized products."

"Thanks. It can make possible fulfilling my bet, as I was given a rise a week ago."

"Congrats! How much do you have to pay?"

"I've gained 2.000000 zlotys. It's much more than a half." - JaSoN was gifted by a smile of his friends. he thought of upcoming X-mass. He browsed the departments of a hall, seeking for a gift for his family. He didn't found anything worthy buying. So JaSoN just paid for the essential things and went to the passage.

In EMPiK* Jack and his forgather also decided to choose something for Christmas: "Hey, Jayson! A brand new book by Nigella Lawson!" - exclaimed Katie. She touched a colorful hardback and a frontispiece of a book. It depicted a voluptuous dark-haired woman in her early fifties, posing in the kitchen.

"Oh, good. How much does it cost?" - Jayson was the home cook and a culinarian in one of Sphinx restaurant. He's considered cooking as a very creative activity. He explained it that cooking gives an ability to make up your own recipes or to modify the existing ones. He intended to teach it Frank and Jack. Even so, Frank always burned water and grumbled at the difficulty of recipes, Jack felt too shy to learn how to cook. So, Jayson gave up teaching them, albeit he still liked to do it.

"Oh, at last! We should go home before they ring us to go back!"

"Yeah, let's go home. Oh, it's heavy heavy!" - Everybody had no avidity to go somewhere else. Frank put a tote bag in his right hand from his left one, he gasped and carried on walking.

"Let's go by bus. It's impossible to go home by foot with this stuff to lug with us!" - said tired Jayson.

"Yes, a 662 bus arrives!" - They jumped into a Solaris bus. It made a creak, the doors closed, and set off... They went by Drogowa Trasa Srednicowa (a bypass highway connecting the cities of Upper Silesian industrial Region) to the main train station to catch a bus line 37.

A bus line 37 rolled slowly to southern parts of Katowice. Unfortunately, a gear lever broke down, just about 3 kilometers to Podlesie, in Kostuchna near a housing estate of wooden houses.

"No, it's been twice in this week!" - They have experienced it very often, as they all have worked in Katowice city center and a bus line 37 was the one mean of public transport to go to Podlesie. If you miss this bus, you can't go directly to Podlesie by the other bus.

"Let's wait here, until a road aid arrives." After 10 minutes, a yellow-red tug arrived. Its hook was affixed to the bus' bumper.

"We can go." - They stole quietly to their street.

"Good bye. See you next time!" - they dismissed to the houses. Jayson was thinking about, what to cook for a breakfast. His recipes were light and tasty.

JaSoN went in his house with a cling of his keys. He glimpsed at a clock: it was 9 PM. Emily stormed in; she was dressed in a nightgown and was smoking a cigarette.

"Matt and Gillian are already sleeping. Be quiet. JaSoN, how it was?"

"Oh, nice afternoon with a movie. It was like for teens. However, we had a lot of fun." - answered JaSoN, warding off a smoke.

"OK. Were you in Silesia City Center?"

"Yeah, I did a shopping and I bought something a surprise."

"I have to find a time for buying gifts for X-mass."

"We'll talk in the morning. We should go to bed."

"OK. Good night"

**Author's Note: Here I go! I had some business to do, that's why you were seeking this next chapter so long. I hope you keep on writing yours. :)**

***An abbreviation means Klub Miedzynarodowej Prasy i Ksiazki (International Book and Press Club); a Polish chain of stores selling books, press, movies, music, computer games,stationery...**


	9. Winter, grandparents and miscellaneous

A colorful fall has passed, succeed by a frosty winter... A thick layer of snow has fallen down, on the other hand decorating the surroundings with glittering white fluff, in opposite, making a ride and a walk more difficult to maintain a safety. A black ice covered the road, making it slippery. The cars, buses had to ride slow. Watch out, when rushing to the bus.

The weather wasn't good for long walks. A risk of putting on weight and growing out of habit of not doing physical exercises. An ice rink in Spodek and indoor swimming pools in sports halls became the best places to go.

A book is a thing very needed to have in the winter. Katie, a second-hand bookworm, though about the maudlin romances for her and Sofia and something interesting for boys. In her early life, Katie wasn't a lover for literature. She considered reading as a drudgery and the novels as full of meaningless details. A meeting with Jayson changed her attitude to written word. He worshiped literature and cooking.

Katie started to read Japanese literature and manga comics.

Sofia was a kind of women, who keeps calm and never complains. Miss Martinez was a war refuge from Colombia. There, a civil war has been streaden across the country for 35 years. Due to her experiences, Sofia read books by travelers and journalists.

Both girls considered, what book to give to who. They decided to fix a list of 10 books for each person.

Jack was a jock with a hint of sophistication. He liked to read about sport and health to improve his exercising. He said that he'd never read about history and poetry; they were his most disliked subjects at school. He couldn't stand learning dates by heart.

Frank, a madcap with wanton imaginary, liked fantasy and science fiction. He was fidgeting, even when reading; getting bored quickly. Frankie felt not like reading scientific literature and campus novel.

Jayson bound his two pastimes. He liked also urban fiction titles. He felt good in the city as well as on the countryside. But, the city was more fascinating.

* * *

Jack scheduled to organize a party in a period from Christmas Eve to New Years Eve, placed in his house, as a berth of many attractions and having a basement big enough to sit 20 people. The soirees were entitled 'A bunch of various ways of X-mass and not only'. It meant that everybody can take part in them. It doesn't matter, are you a believer or not, it can be friendly and cozy. The participants were varying in religious beliefs, political views and many other. The Christians, the Jews, a Buddhist, a Muslim and the atheists.

The plan was: Jack and his group let use this house for a feast, JaSoN, together with Peter and Ellen, was to furnish a Japanese food, John and his friends promised to bring some CDs with many music genres; from lounge music to sung poetry.

John astounded everybody. He seemed to be rather ham-handed and insensitive to culture. He caused an agitation, by proposing to bring some chanson.

"Johnnie! It's not usual to you!" - exclaimed Vikki, grabbing her heart in a ridiculous way. Vikki's been a hare-brained woman in her middle twenties. She was one of the few ladies, who are savvy models and with a sense of humor and distancing themselves from many larks about them. Miss Grimm wasn't a fashion victim; she hardly ever wore clothes and accessories, which were just 'in' and lasting shortly. She's preferred classical fashion. Her mom was definitely a fashion victim. When a white high heels fade begun, Marie Grimm wore them in all costs and even with bikini on a beach! Vikki has though highly of good and comfortable shoes and durable clothes for all conditions.

"Oh, Vikki has watched too much Brazilian soap operas or "Dynasty' series!" - laughed Alex. He wasn't a fan of any TV series, besides 'Dr. House'; he liked to watch it with Jimi, his neighbor from the same street.

"My mom always did watch it. Oh, Alex, don't these petty matters be shown. Just be happy in my companion. Forget about slip-ups."

"Hey, Vikki's right! It should be a nice social gathering, not quarreling then!"

"In my place on Thursday December 24 at 6PM!"

The meetings were worth to remember. They had a good fun, writing new lyrics to the music and singing them in a front of the others. Even, performance hating Jimi did a good job. He wrote new text to Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance'. It became a song about welding and building. Everybody roared with laughter. Alex was stressed; he gave himself a bravery by drinking a lemon liquor. He wanted to sing a new version of 'Master of Puppets'; going to the podium, he crushed a flower pot and got dirty with soil...

* * *

In Bronte family house in Jonesboro, Charlotte and her husband Thomas sat beside a stoned hearth (a fireplace) in a front room. An elderly lady was knitting some scarfs and socks, an old man was rocking in the rocking chair, smoking a hand-rolled Cuban cigar. He bought a pack of cigars, when the Bronte seniors were spending their 60th wedding anniversary in Havana.

An old Persian she-cat, named Mitzy, purred in her basket. A wind wailed in the white, silent garden.

Violet and her friends from creativity club were playing with their flair. Emily's still been a member of the club. She's received emails of news and exercises to unleash her craftship. The ladies and Mr Bronte bickered a bit.

"Violet, we're searching a suitor for you. He's an owner of a splurge coffee bar." - Thomas Bronte smiled from his favorite armchair.

"You're over fifty and a spinster! What would your late grandma Isabel tell, if she could see you?" - said Charlotte, pouring out her complaints. She started to tell about her mother, Isabel Keats. Isabel always told a story of her life during the first world war and the second world war. The marriage, childbirth and housekeeping were her priorities. She didn't stoop to work, a disgrace, which only a poor woman can do.

Charlotte was bred in this way and she tried to breed her daughters in the same way. Emily and Violet, as she discovered, were a failure.

"Violet, we want you to be happy!"

"Mom, dad. I'd like to tell that I'm not a woman, who can be happy in marriage."

"Emily was happy, when living with Andy! He gave her easy living. She gave him two kids. However, your little niece was adopted by some people. Why did they get divorced?"

"Andy smothered Emily's ambitions of being a psychologist. He wanted her to be a homebody" - Violet tried to intercede with her parents for Emily.

"Violet, my dear, have you heard something from Emily?" - Suellen, Emily's and Violet's common friend, grew interested.

"She's been in this Poland since November and we have no message from her." - Thomas let an evil-smelling smoke from his mouth. A soot placed on his face and hands.

"No, I dunno, if she found JaSoN. Nothing about her living in there. Anywise, I'll talk to her on chat."

"Emily? Did she managed to meet with your nephew? What's his name? Violet, tell us!" - intoned Careen, a plump lady in a russet velvet dress and pink stilettos.

"Emily is my kid sister and mother of this missing beau. His name is JaSoN L. Voorhies."

"What's happened to a boy? Is he still alive?"

"He was abducted some time ago by a daft perpetrator. Rescued from incarceration in abysmal conditions, by the tourists. Emily was able to see him in hospital for one day. Then, he vanished again."

"And, your sister found out about his localisation. Oh, I hope that they're in good shape."

A Skype gave a frivolous jingle. Violet went to talk with her sister.

"Emily! Is it you? What about him?"

"JaSoN is alive and now he's cooking a vegetarian lunch in the kitchen!" - Charlotte scornfully snorted in a background. Grandma Bronte might have very acute hearing. She was able to 'detect' some unusual sounds and recognize a performer of an activity. Then, Charlotte can classify them mostly as unlikely, if they're coming with a man. Charlotte was rather old-fashioned elderly lady with exquisite manners. Her family's cherished always staying lukewarm and expected women to be feminine.

"Violet, is Emily's expecting you to arrive to Katowice, where she stays with JaSoN and his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, mom. Do you want to chat with JaSoN?"

"My affection towards Thom will rekindle and will be as strong as once! JaSoN, my dear boy, tell your grandma, how are you!" - After JaSoN's disappearance, the Bronte grandparents had crisis in their relationship. Charlotte was indifferent to Thom's caresses. He thought that she hasn't loved him any more.

"Hello, grandma, I missed everybody of you very much! You're ... a great-grandma! I and Gillian, she's my friend, we ... are parents of 7-year-old little boy... " - said reluctantly abashed JaSoN. He didn't like, when somebody treats him like a kid and addresses him this way.

"Who is your girlfriend? Can I speak to her?"

"She's a vet of cats. She has her own clinic. She hasn't returned home yet."

"JaSoN! You fulfilled your responsibility of a man! You can't do such a discreditable activity! Drive Gillian to the kitchen, to cook! She's not a real woman! Matt should see his mom doing her 'proper' tasks! She has to be a meek matron, not a suffragette!" - Bronte grandmother delivered a ponderous soliloquy, which could bore do death even the most easygoing listener.

((JaSoN was polite, he didn't demonstrate his merriment. He stayed in his unofficial living room, next to the screen with a pair of headset, disagreeing in his heart with grandma's view. Just like his grandma wants him to be, JaSoN was calm and silent.))

**A/N: I'm an omniscient narrator. I signed it by double brackets.**

"Mom, let us talk to JaSoN and Emily. We know, you're worried of turning role. In the time of your youth it was important to you; but now it has changed. Understand, I want to ask a few questions."

"All right, Violet. I'll listen about this country in ... ,where? Is it in Asia?" - Grandma Bronte wasn't good at geography.

"Mom, it's in central Europe! Don't you remember your journey to Frankfurt at the Oder with us in 1970?"

"Our guide organized a trip to Szczecin, the nearest Polish town. It was really hard to cross the border. The customs let us in Poland when I said a tale about m relative living in Gdansk. Violet, don't go! They won't let you!"

"Oh, don't worry! It's changed a lot from this time. In almost three decades the Poles strove with communists government. They succeeded their fight in 1989, with first liberal voting. Then, almost 20 years later, they can cross the border any time and when they want to."

"OK. Emily, do you cope?"

"Yeah. Did you have an argument?"

"No, I've just explained to mom, where roughly are you. Are you ready for our questions?"

"Yeah, JaSoN is waiting with his sheets of paper and a pen."

"A question one! Do they have the same clothing brands that we have?" - Violet wanted to put her sister's sense of humor to test.

"Oh, yes! I've seen a 'Big Star' shop. You'll have your favorite clothes close to you!"

"I've though that I would rely on their brands. But, you can convince me to try the Polish brands."

"JaSoN! Listen to your aunt for a while! What do you think of the language?"

"Well, the Polish language is very difficult to learn its punctuation and pronunciation. it contains a lot of strange diacritic signs. Personally, we can't say them. If you ask about an orthography, it only can be learned by heart. You'd better buy a dictionary. The biggest hell is the grammar case. I can't remember them. Maybe, it's just my brain too stressed." - JaSoN was also recording Polish radio programs on his MP3 player to use it in learning.

"Uhm... Do you have somebody to help you?" - Violet thought that it's impossible to communicate in Polish.

"Jack Benton and his friends have lived there for almost 4 years. They learnt Polish in the higher level. Sometimes, they translate our speak to more coherent Polish. Arrive to us."

"And, are the people nice? What about the cuisine?" - asked Bronte grandfather from his armchair.

"Yes, they're eager to show you the town and to help you in trouble. A Polish cuisine isn't bad, as I though of it. It contains many dairies, meat, soups... Not many dishes I've eaten. I could taste pickled cucumber and herrings with vinegar. Good." - said Emily to help Violet to decide.

"Too much candies and fat meat. I prefer fish and vegetables." - replied JaSoN. ((He typing on his notebook computer a reply for an email.))

"So, Violet? How your journey?"

"I'll arrive in the spring. Bye, Emily. See you, JaSoN. Wait for me in April, next year."

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter? Review it, please... I'm sorry if I've written something inappropriate or I've offended somebody. It really wasn't my intention.**


	10. A spring and an aunt

**A/N: Hello after such a long time! I've had a hard time... Including five difficult exams and writer's block... Thanks God, I managed to write the latest chapter. Anyway, I passed every exam with flying colors :) Enjoy reading. I'd be grateful if you share your views on the chapter in a review. **

A winter still reigned, leaving white cold fluff and ice. You wake up and have no reason for getting up. Still night... It was frosty and slippery, discouraging people from going for a walk, causing long traffic jams.

People managed with it in many ways. Most of them, including Jack Benton, escaped from icy Poland to the countries of mild climate. Jack booked a flight to the Capri island, Italy. Someone like Katie Jackson, Jayson Walker, Frank Malcov and Sofia Martinez, preferred to stay in country. Their indifference to temperature excluded them from Jack's trips. They transferred their minds to tropics by scents of perfumes, views and any other connotations of a paradise.

An unusually warm spring has broken on time, cheering up, with longed for green color, sun seekers. See, bare trees blossomed with delicate buds and bulbs. Just go to the park or a meadow and lie on the grass, basking in the sunshine! Inhale a marvelous scent of flowers. Take from the wardrobe skimpy clothes, hide coats and jackets. The first flowers appeared. In the air a chirp and a twittering were heard from everywhere. Many birds returned to their lairs and were seeking for partners. See the kingfishers flying low above the water, looking for insects landing on a shiny surface.

Violet Bronte prepared to her journey during the winter. Getting her touristic visa was the hardest part of the plan. Due to many difficult bureaucratic, long lasting activities, it seemed to be impossible. She was to arrive to Poland for her sister's request. She decided to brought Mitzi, a 10-year-old, white Persian cat; a gift from the Bronte grandparents for JaSoN and his family. Grandma Bronte assented to send Mitzy to her daughters' and grandson's ownership.

Violet couldn't wait to see Emily, her nephew and her distant grandson. She imagined herself chatting about politics and philosophy with Emily and JaSoN; relaxing in beauty parlor with Emily and Gillian, during having a mud mask. Plus a dolce far niente in the recess of home. A time for catching up with the world literature and music.

Violet didn't like to fly, but it's been the most convenient way of going to Europe and Poland. Like her sister had to do, she either had to change planes in Europe.

Emily organized a big cleaning up of the house. She couldn't participate in a deal; she promised to pick up Violet from the MPL Katowice airport. Emily ordered JaSoN, Gillian and Matt to clean every room in their house; even the basement was to rummage in its deep bottom. Wash the floor and put an enamel on it. Remove a dust from furniture. Wipe out glass panes until they're shiny!

And, to tidy surroundings of a house. Wipe out a sand and dirt from cobblestone path from the front door to the mail box... Prepare a cuvette for Mitzi, use a tiny grit, to make it pleasant to her always irritated private parts. Trim a hedge to 3 meters high... Cut off this linden tree, the pests gave too much damage to help it. Use this red iron ax with sharpened blade. Get rid of silver fish in our kitchen! Fix leaking faucets! Dry the air in the house, it helps! - It was the task list for JaSoN. He was a handy, resourceful man.

One day before her flight, due to Friday, Violet announced Emily on Skype, unless any surprising situations, like cancelling the flight occurs, they will meet in Saturday morning.

"Violet, dear, do you have everything, you planned to bring by you?" - Charlotte spotted Violet putting her baggage on a big scale.

"Yeah, mom. My knapsack is bulging! It weights over 12 kilos. Plus, Mitzi, 20 kilogram, including the cat and its cage!"

"Take this haversack by you and sandwich your personal small stuff to it. What do you have?"

"A nail file? They will take it away from you. Leave it to me, Emily has a nail file for you."

"Bye, darling! Greet Emily and others!" - grandma Bronte said a farewell.

"And this little tyke named Matt!" - asked Bronte grandpa.

Violet, full of anxiety arrived at the Hartfield-Jackson Atlanta Airport. Her friend gave her a lift.

"Have a safe flight!"

However, customs weren't long-lasting; not many people flew with her. But, it was long enough to buy something in a duty-free shop. Matt will be glad of these books from 'For Dummies' series... JaSoN will be gifted by Emily Dickinson's poems and 'Blockade Billy' novel by Stephen King. JaSoN was a computer scientist with a hint of sophistication and soulfulness. She remembered his dreamy eyes of a fair-haired child of a great world's curiousness and awareness of the nature. He liked poetry, fantasy and thriller together with books about other scientists.

The flight has gone with no disturbances. It was easy to fall asleep; nothing could have afflicted the passengers. No screaming or naughty kids, just a calm. Even turbulences were easy to subdue.

"OK!" - said Emily and fell asleep thinking of her sister. She hugged her knees and snored quietly. In an old shack, her son was sleeping quietly. He didn't move all the night, was deadly tired after that heap of household jobs, he's done that day.

Saturday... The city is waking up to begin a new day. Immersed in mist, Katowice seemed to look like another world's place, the cloud city. The cold air freshened up many people awake in the small hours. The Spodek hall was distinctly visible between the buildings of the inner city. A low-floor Neoplan bus on line 27 hooted at an automobile next to him. It was slowly going from Dabrowa Gornicza to the end station at Adam Mickiewicz street. A modern silver streetcar rushed to Rondo tram stop with humming. The Market Square and nearby area filled with people and outdoor vendors, praising their goods.

JaSoN woke up everybody at 7 AM. He was already awake at 5:00 AM, because he's had a habit of jogging in the small hours. After a cold shower, he put on his loose tracksuit and Adidas laced shoes. Went to the garden and was doing a warm-up before running.

"JaSoN, I'm so proud of you. You're able to wake up so early and not feel sleepy!" - said Emily, seeing her son from the window of her chamber.

He reached to forest and sat on a fallen trunk, breathing deeply with fresh air saturated with tree scent. He had an impression of being in this woods, where the evil lurks.

Violet went out from the waiting room of the airport, toward Emily's smiling face and stretched arms. They shared their joy from being together. They went to parking lot near the enters to the runways. Emily let her sister go in to the car.

"It's JaSoN's old Land Cruiser. He borrowed me it, as my Jeep Cherokee has broken down. It's still in the workshop." - said Emily, letting her big sister sit on a passenger seat.

"You know, you have only a short-term visa. We need to get you an immigrant visa. JaSoN needs to prolong his visa and he will become Polish citizen."

"I think we should go the US embassy in Warsaw." - They departed from Pyrzowice, going along the highway and passing many minor towns. At least they arrived to Katowice via Sosnowiec.

"I heard that your railroad station is planned to be pulled down in December this year."

"True, where would be a bus stop to replace these on the station? JaSoN thinks it would be located on Plac Wolnosci. It's near the station. They'll manage to place some bus stops and take more buses."

A long line of cars on Armii Krajowej street, reaching from Kostuchna to the edge of Podlesie.

"Very long waiting, Violet!" - Emily put her legs on a steering wheel and turned on a radio.

JaSoN had also an MP3 player in his car, he listened to mostly to rock and metal songs. He liked rock from 60s and 70s. However, his mom always listened to the radio, when she was driving his all-terrain car.

She caught a frequency of Program Trzeci Polskiego Radia. A daily music charts was in the air. Emily has always liked listening to 'Trojkowa Lista Wszechczasow'. Especially, since 2009, as she arrived to Poland, to follow her missing JaSoN.

"Em, go to ChilliZet! I wanna kick back between my plane journey and a meeting with the kith, as this traffic jam comes across to last over and over again!" - yelled happy Violet, poking her shaven head out from the car window. A swirl of air cooled red-hot interior of cars.

"Hey, look at the landscape instead of doing it!"- snapped Emily, as Violet was interrupting co-drivers. They beeped with horns and suddenly, they slammed on the brakes. A group of kids crossed the street without checking, if they can go. Emily used a bad language in a seizure of nervousness.

"What? Didn't anyone tell them how to cross the road? I was close to run over somebody of them!" - Emily showed an obscene middle finger gesture to the fleeing kids. They must be kindergarten pupils, because of their shortness and plumpness, soft features of faces.

"Be quiet, my little sister! I wanna listen to music, and you're going to do it as well!" - Violet talked back and stared at a scented pine cone that hung above her.

"Does it smell like a pine forest?" - curious Violet sniffed deeply in the air. A smell of something familiar, a gasoline, a windscreen washer and fumes mixed into a strange olfactory sensation.

"It smells like JaSoN after taking a shower! I like this delicate smell of his freshly washed hair and skin..." - Emily gave a parrying answer. She often could smell it, when she was saying 'good night, my dear kid' to him, before falling asleep.

"Meow!" - a basket containing a cat informed them about a feline mammal in it. Mitzi was a senile cat with cataract in her left eye and bladder stones. Sometimes, she has had difficulties with moving and doing her number one. These disabilities weren't worrying her the most. The biggest concern was to be excluded from the company of other cats in neighborhood, 'cause of her age.

A long line of cars moved slowly, leaving a stinky, gray-bluish cloud of fumes... They passed by many old buildings. Several buses sneaked near them, with a hiss of air brakes and a loud engine roar. An exhalation of a worn-out yellow Ikarus bendy bus swathed all of the surroundings in a blue, dense mist. They felt sleepy and stuffy from a stink.

"OK, Emily, let's say it frankly. I slept in plane, but I'm still sleepy. I'd like to have a nap after about 2 hours. How can I prevent you from falling asleep?" - Violet yawned widely, didn't try to do it discretely.

"OK. I can tell them to be quiet. No, thanks. I'll give you a secluded place to have a nap. "

"Emily, your house looks like as if you're living in a manor! It gives an impression of being both big and splendid both cozy."

"Oh, thanks! But, I must tell you, that isn't even stylized for a manor! JaSoN says that the Polish people like houses looking like manors; with columns, gable roofs. It's said to be a sign of bad taste. The guy who sold JaSoN the house, was reasonable and had his own idea to build a place to live from his own project."

JaSoN, Gillian and Matt took a break in tidying. JaSoN went out to meet them on the main street. He looked slightly more hale than earlier, thanks to homemade liquid nourishment. He was dressed in long wear, although the weather was warm. It was to protect his pale skin from UVA; he wore also a sunscreen with a high factor (50+). His mane of lush, long and... fiery red hair was shiny and healthy.

"It's him coming to see us."

"He doesn't look like this guy, who you see!"

Emily recalled her meeting with JaSoN in hospital. He was emaciated, half-starved, with ruffled thin hair, long and claw-like fingernails, yellow teeth, very dry skin and with long gaunt face. He was given a help to survive an encounter with his archenemy.

JaSoN gained weight and had his teeth healed and whitened, before he was released from the hospital. The signs of sickness haven't faded away yet, due to perilous maltreatment which he experienced as a prisoner. The injuries inflicted by a slayer, healed but left many unsightly scars and bruises.

Violet was standing near the car and staring at that beau's eyes. They were big, brown, deep set in the eye sockets. Emily was right, it was JaSoN there. Violet, shocked, imagined him to be still blond haired and of nondescript appearance. Albeit, this time, he looked somehow interesting. His hair was long and ruffled in its many layers, some wisps covered his left eye, making lengthy bangs. A goatee and a mustache surrounded his mouth like a frame, it gave an impression of him as a tough guy.

"JaSoN, it's you! You look a bit tired..." - Violet called out, as a bit bulky, but really sinewy mass of JaSoN tossed himself at her. She could feel his warmth. He was making an arduous tidying of the house. His fingernails were still long, but not with pointed ends and healthy looking. His silhouette brawny, he helped himself by weight exercising. Didn't looked tired, thanks to cardiovascular training. Neatly trimmed facial hair and eyebrows. A scar going from left cheek to mandible, making him look like a thug.

"You have your mother's face. But she has fuller cheeks and more kind sight than you. And you're a natural redhead, instead of our mainly brown and blond hair! We didn't notice it, when you were a kid! Your hair was flaxen."

"Auntie Violet arrived to us!" - he exclaimed in an untamed joy and call over his girlfriend and his kid. Matt ran to them in haste. He left his toy soldiers and Action Man toy in the garden.

"Who, daddy? A Pikachu?" - JaSoN laughed hearty at Matt, he blushed nervously.

"Not Pichachu, a Persian!" - answered JaSoN, Matt's been a fan of Pokemon cartoon. He's loved to watch it, buy toys from the franchise...

"Oh, our pussy cat arrived to us!" - they observed Violet letting Mitzi out of the basket. Aunt Violet combed Mitzi's long white fur and fed a she-cat. A glad cat sniffed in all corner and went to the garden full of hide-outs and many things to see.

JaSoN and Matt followed Mitzi to the fish pond. It was a 5 meters long and 6 meters wide basin with a small place isolated for spawn; dug by the ex-owner. JaSoN bought the freshwater fish to stock a mini lake with them. A healthy-looking pair of tenches performed a spawn. There were crustacean small ponds, too. Matt liked to watch shellfish in their own environment; in water.

JaSoN watched, as Mitzi tries to catch a delicious-looking zander that was jumping from a pond. It took long to catch the certain fish, due to stiffness of her joints. Even fishes, which were more likely to catch due to their slowness, were far away in Mitzi's predatory brain. She was focused only on this careless zander fish.

Mitzi dug her claws in zander's skin covered with scales. A fish writhed in a speechless panic, stirring a water. Its yellow eyes shone with fear. Other fish stirred and tried to hide. A big long pike drowned its teeth in a zander's caudal fin. Both carnivores fell out at a tussling prey. The cat won an 'argument' with a big fish, by pulling out a zander from the water. Mitzi pulled out and left a living in water vertebrate on a ground. The northern pike hid itself underwater as an ashamed loser. It snapped its duck-like, toothy muzzle. A coldblooded smaller animal breathing with gills and moving with fins, was dying, hitting violently with its body.

"It hurts, poor fish! Its gills are damaged. This zander is suffocating!" - cried out Matt. He was a sensitive and and analytic child. It was inherited from his parents: JaSoN was rather analytical, Gillian behaved more sensitively.

Emily stated that JaSoN is the only family member, who stays calm in even most dangerous situations. It was true, this time, JaSoN was calm and tough. But, Matt was terrified of witnessing something like a food chain. A one is being slain by other one.

"Yes, it's painful. Most fish can't breathe in the air." - JaSoN agreed with Matt. The passing away of a fish was expected to last at least one hour. Then after about a half of hour, a fish similar to a perch, stopped writhing. JaSoN let Mitzi to eat a water animal. After this meal, Mitzi licked her mouth and whiskers.

"Daddy, why did you say 'most fish', not 'every'?" - The boy's eyes were bigger from curiosity.

"There are some fish families, which are able to live out of water too. They use a special organ called the labyrinth organ, or their intestines, or also stomach with many veins."

Very happy Mitzi ran to the lake of saltwater invertebrates. A bunch of shrimps and a langouste made off to the bottom of water, when they saw a cat. A place of their stay was indicated only by bubbles and antennae of a spiny lobster. But a brave fiddler crab and a rebellious lobster demonstrated their pincers. Mitzy went backward to the inner garden, arranged in an English style. There, she spotted another shellfish pond, full of tasty creatures.

A couple of curious signal crawfish came up from a freshwater pond. The arthropods crawled to pinch a cat. Frightened and ashamed Mitzy escaped to the house, by a cat flap, in abysmal defeat. She hid in the corner of the drawing room. An animal was sitting in her hideout until Violet called her for lunch.

"Ah, Mitzi behaves like her younger one! Let's talk to the auntie and enjoy her presence!" - They sat in the shadow of trees on the wooden garden benches, in the shadow of oaks.

"Are the grandparents healthy and hale? Does grandma still have her own place to plant saplings? It was looking very miserable last time. She told me about it on the phone. I advise her to plant roses and thyme. It's useful in overcoming fungi, I used it to my hydrangea, it's always helped."

"Yes, JaSoN, but grandma has planted sweetgums and hickories. You'll have something to eat between your meals! Grandparents will send us a couple of nuts."

"It sounds good and healthy. I hope Matt and Gillian learn not to eat candies. Too many of our natives is obese."

About an hour later, Emily was preparing a spare room for her sister, as Violet decided to move in. JaSoN was finishing to clean the rest of house. He was using a terribly howling vacuum cleaner in a drawing room. The ladies met in a bathroom on a ground floor:

"Here's your shelf and your towel rack. Bring your cosmetics and similar stuff."

"I can't see any JaSoN's personal belongings." - stated Violet, as she couldn't see any men's eau d'cologne or a shaving razor.

"He has his own bathroom in his wooden shack. He keeps about a half of his belongings in it. We use his bedroom for storage our photo albums."

"How's it like? Is it used only by him?" "Not only by him, he isn't selfish. His friends often spend night there. There are two big beds and a single one."

"Hurry! i can't miss Vikki's performance as a presenter!" - Emily turned on a 12-inch screened TV hanging in the kitchen.

"Who's this girl that you nicknamed Vikki?"

"Vikki Grimm is our friend. John Hawk's girlfriend. She lives in a Finnish house in Kostuchna, one of the nearest parts of the city." - answered Emily, as after a leitmotif of 'Fakty' newscast and a set of bars flowing on Warsaw's image, a young black-haired and curvy-shaped woman greeted the viewers. She had a warm voice with full timbre. Sounded powerful, suitable for a femme of well-built bulk.

"John must be proud of his girlfriend."

"Is she a journalist?"

"Yeah, she studies it on University of Silesia. She earns money by training in being a presenter in 'Fakty' newscast on TVN, as you can see her."

"I heard, her father is a divorced American Army colonel named Nicholas. The divorce was very long and costed him very much of his cash and health."

"Yes, her mother was cheating on him. Marie and Nicole (Vikki's mother and sister) ran away to Norway. Since I know it, Marie shacks up with her lover (Jarl) in their cottage on a shore of the Vestfold straits." - said JaSoN, he knew personally this case. Vikki has told him about it.

"Nicole learns how to be a girly little girl. So, Nicole wears only skirts or dresses; must be in flowery or fruit pattern. This old blackguard likes little girls and women, who pretend being preadolescents."

A news forecast was still in the air, Vikki informed the TV viewers about the situation of seeking for a new president of Poland. The former one was a casualty of a plane crash.

"Oh, poor little girl! And, what about John Hawk? Who is he?"

"John studies on fourth year of pattern-designing on Fine Arts School in Katowice and works half-time in a theater as an usher. If you want, I can take you to the 'Ateneum Theater' for a play. It shows mostly plays for children, albeit you can find something for adults in a repertoire."

"I'd like to see a play about a city bus. You know, a vehicle of transportation 'incites' against a routine of an everyday route." - proposed Violet in her interesting.

Then, they had a lunch. JaSoN cooked a stir fry: vegetables and rice. Violet coughed twice on a large amount of pepper and curry. Matt was making squeaking sounds, when he was drinking his orange juice by a straw. JaSoN ate nimbly and slowly his dish by sticks. Emily, Gillian and Violet grubbed the food as if they were starving.

"Slower, please!" - said JaSoN, watching his mother, lady friend and aunt devouring their food.

"Oh, baby! We're hungry... Be quiet, boy."

"Good morning, Mrs Bronte! Hello, Gillian, Matt and JaSoN! Morning, morning, a faraway woman!" - A beefy, dark-skinned redhead named Jimi Richards strolled from work, near their place. He glimpsed them by the sash kitchen window. JaSoN, who was smoking a cigarette, took it out of his mouth and coughed heavily. He came out to spit his sputum on the ground.

"Hi, Jimi! This is my sister named Violet!"

"Hello, Violet. It's nice to meet you. I live in place near you."

"Who's he? He has almost the same hair shade as yours!"

"Jimi studies Micro-informatics and Automata Theory on a Computer Science faculty of on Silesian Technical University in Gliwice. He's on his fourth year out of five years. He can be seen on the Market Square, as a newsboy of 'Metro' free newspaper."

"Have you heard that? Vikki's mother gave birth to her son. She named him Sven Asmund. He was a big newborn! 4 kilograms!" – Jimi shared the news with his neighbors.

"We should congratulate Vikki of her half-brother's birth! She's very big sister!" - Violet's bored look ceased and changed into a face of a great interest.

"Vikki thinks that it's not nice. She's angry with her mom." - Jimi nodded his head, he denied Emily's supposes. He looked at them with disillusionment.

"Why?"

"Let's look at it from the other points of view. No wonder, Marie cheated on Nick and drove him to serious heart condition! Anyway, did you see Jack's photos from Italy on Picasa Web Albums site?" - he asked, glancing JaSoN in the garden.

"Yeah, Jack is cooling down his muscles and his gray matter in his summer residence on Capri!"

"Uhm, Capri? How does his house look like? I think he's stinking-rich."

"Indeed he is!" - Jimi disliked Jack tendency to show off his material status of a well-to-do man.

"The house is all white and cold inside. Surrounded by a Mediterranean garden; broad olive trees, mint bushes... Overall, it looks like Axel Munthe*'s house; Villa San Michele, on this island. The owner included excavated elements into the building." - JaSoN answered his aunt's question.

"Ah, Jack Benton! I've heard a lot about him. I know his mom. She raised him for a self-seeking playboy. He's showed off on the road and caused many scandals. Like sun-tanning nude on a public beach. He had many lovers, with whom he split up, when they demanded fidelity from him." – Aunt Violet looked around, as if she wanted to be sure if a guy in question isn't eavesdropping. - "And, this tacky-looking fake tan going with bleached blond hair! He looked like a... How is it named?"

"A Ganguro, a Japanese dressing style of teen girls. He behaved like you said, till Sofia caught him. They're in love. Anyway, auntie, Jack is a new man now. He admitted his deeds as bad and bawdy. He likes his natural paler skin color and admitted that brown hair looks better and more healthy than fair hair. He was hunt by a headhunter for modeling agency."

"I still have many photos of him from 'Vogue'! Is he still modeling? JaSoN, you were a model for Paprocki & Brzozowski, Polish fashion designers... "

"Yes, that's spot-on. I appeared in the ads of Spring/Summer 2010. Yeah, he showed me his new portfolio for Moschino. He's a model for clothes by this brand. I saw him on Fashion TV last week."

"OK. I want to know, how long does usually Jack stay in his summer home?"

"He takes two weeks from his annual leave, it comes together in ca. 20 weeks. He chooses the time, when it's the coldest and flees toward the sun."

Jimi's phone rung with a soft melodic sound of an island... - "It's an SMS from Frankie, Jack's full-bodied friend. Frank wrote that Jack had returned to Katowice this morning. He, as Frank noted, was very tired and went to bed right after going home."

"OK, JaSoN, I want you to arrange a meeting with Jack for me. I want to get him know better. I think we have something in common, like a love to shock people."

"Roger, I'll tell him. However, don't be scared of his appearance. He's dieting and exercises a lot. I do exercises too, but I don't exaggerate like him. He looks skinny; you can imagine it... I think he suffers from eating disorder."

"That's good, I'm going to have a nap. Bye, kid!" - JaSoN grinned and strode to his shack.

Violet took a refreshing nap. Then, she visited JaSoN's bedroom; he still wasn't there. He could be found in his shack, creating his new programs for Microsoft Windows Operating System.

"Em, what's this instrument?" - asked Violet, pressing the key. It gave a silent sound. She looked at the Pink Floyd poster depicting a cover of their album 'Ummagumma' and at JaSoN's best photo from snowy and iced up Moscow.

"It's a Farfisa organ! JaSoN likes playing it rather than pounding his fists on grandma's precious Steinway piano! Sometimes, his friend plays it during rehearsals! They play Pink Floyd covers and some own compositions. And, this is a Gibson Les Paul electric guitar with a wah-wah pedal, a Fender acoustic guitar... "

"Yeah, grandma doesn't let him play it! She fears about her piano. The Voorhies have never invited us. They don't know, how are we doing. Andy is unaware of his ex-wife's life after him. I wonder if your father-in-law, Hal Voorhies, still has so luxurious curly mustache?"

"If I recall, our elderly aunt Marge told me that he still keeps it long. And his youngest grandson is growing a mustache with pointed ends, too. It requires many daily care, I'm aware of it."

JaSoN went in his bedroom, need to take a break from working. He was wearing a blue tight-fitting coverall, heavy duty boots and a had his neck wrapped by a scarf. The evening was rather cold. A bushy red handlebar mustache was covering his upper lip. He approached his acoustic guitar with a tuning fork. A device was hit with a special tool. While it was still trembling, he put it close to the sound box of his guitar. He tuned every string of his guitar.

"A mustached man has gone to see us."

"JaSoN, dear, play something for me." - asked aunt Violet.

A man nodded, he was docile and played a Pink Floyd's song, 'Fearless'. The play was a masterpiece, it only lacked David Gilmour's voice. JaSoN sung even better than Gilmour, his booming voice was very audible and flowed mellow, matching the song theme.

"He's very skilled in playing! And this song's been an ear-worm for me! Go on!"

"It's hellish true, Violet! He's a self-taught. He learnt playing the guitar and piano on their songs."

"JaSoN! You gave me a great delight that I haven't felt for ages! Thanks for such a lovely moment! Play me the Beatles song! 'Yesterday'! You were in Moscow in the winter, weren't you?"

"Yes. I've seen the Kremlin, the St. Basil church and many other places on the Red Square."

"Sounds good! Have you seen Lenin's Mausoleum? I'm curious of if the mummification was a success. Oh, I forgot! Were you in the Arbat district?"

"No, in my opinion Lenin hasn't deserved to be worshiped. Yeah, I was there on my own. I took a photo of the monument depicting Alexander Pushkin and Natalya Goncharova. My favorite works by Pushkin are 'Eugene Onegin' and 'The Blizzard'. When I was a school boy, I disliked poetry, it looked to me unclear and hard to read on your own. What's the intention of author?"

"Show me the photos from Mother Russia!" - JaSoN smiled, his face looked mysterious like a smile of Mona Lisa, painted by the Renaissance polymath, Leonardo da Vinci. Violet and Emily have always known that it isn't easy to decipher him. Since he got over his trauma, his emotions became matters to hide. He kept deadpan or conceived his true feelings by other ones.

"OK, it can take me long to do, wait, auntie." - he sighed and found his charger to charge a low battery of his notebook. Violet sat on lounger, watching her nephew. A gray long-legged spider on the wall made a half of a cobweb. It was waiting for a housefly to catch it. An arachnid succeeded to catch an insect. A fly was buzzing helplessly and writhing violently, until it was paralyzed by spider's venom flowing from its fangs and dissolved into a pulp. A spider devoured it and carried on constructing a web.

JaSoN turned on his Asus portable computer and clicked a 'Libraries' icon on a desktop, he had implemented a Windows 7 Enterprise system to his computer by himself. He chose an icon named 'Pictures'. Opened a folder named 'говорит Москва' and let aunt to sit in a front of computer.

"Eto vsye, tetooshka." - He informed in Russian language, it took him six months to learn it on a level enabling him to speak it like a Russian. Almost 50 photos was loaded. He ran a Windows photo viewer application.

"Gavarjat, Moskva, krasiviy gorod!" - JaSoN invited her by these words, he went to the living room to play 'Echoes' and some more Pink Floyd songs on the upright piano.

_"... Strangers passing in the street_

_By chance two separate glances meet_

_I am you, what I see_

_It's me..."_

'Atom Heart Mother' – His durable 24-millimeter-long vocal cords vibrated as he sung the choir parts of song, however written for singers having shorter voice boxes.

***Axel Munthe (1857-1949) A Swedish doctor, fought for animal rights. Author of 'The Story Of San Michele'. In 1875, came on Capri. Intrigued with a house and a nearby ruined San Michele chapel. ****Munthe's house and museum was rebuilt from the chapel.**


End file.
